Air Hearts
by Roxas-Chan
Summary: Roxas was just in group of peasants with interesting wheels. Axel was a cop that loved to make a scene. The sky, is well, the benefit for all of them. Air Trecks let them. Just.SO.a.R. - AkuRoku, Soiku, Zemyx, NamiKai, much more. Lemons determined.
1. 1 SoAr

_There was a largely known tale of people that could soar through the air. But they did not soar by themselves, as it was against all laws of physics for the human body to do so. They created incredible footwear known as **Air Trecks** which had different designs and allowed certain elements to enable them to battle each other. No one knew why these strange humans wanted to fly, instead of being grounded to the earth. They were the odd balls, and outcasted due to the fact that they were able to reach the sky._

_And thus, the story of the descendants were to begin._

----

"Roxas! Come back here, you freak!" a voice cried as a small blonde rushed out on rollarblades from a grocery store, as the boy held onto a large bag of different assorments inside. Even though he was just a mere teenager, the town that he resided in did not take lightly to theives or commoners. You see, as the boy roller bladed away, performing stunts on the rails to get away faster, the owner of the voice ran out with a cellphone in her hands, calling the Police Force of their home. She had shoulder-length red hair and violet covered eyes. Underneath her apron was a simple white tee, blue jeans, and black sandles.

"Hey, 9-1-1! I've been robbed by the same punk named Roxas! Do something about it!" she cried, as she could helplessly watch the theif disappear into the horizon, and no one did anything about it. Of course, she had wished someone had so she didn't have to suffer every single day just to get get robbed by the punk. As she heard her answer on the phone, she snapped it shut, and ran back inside of her shop. Luckily, there were no customers there since that ass-wipe of a guy scared off every single one of them. The storekeeper closed the shutters and flipped the sign on the door, to where it said 'CLOSED' and she locked the door. She would wait for the Police to come, having that blonde brat pay for stealing from her every single day.

----

The blonde grunted as he leaped over another set of rails, performing a backflip in the air, stunning alot of people that happened to be near him. Of course, the small blonde had a talent for the skateboard, so he wouldn't have problems with the rollarblades of his. He had no clue where he got this ability from, but he was extremely grateful for being able to perform such a stunt like this. Along with rotating his pelvis like a cat, the male twisted his body, so that he landed perfectly on two feet. Once he was able to, he continued to zip through the crowds of people easily, clutching onto the stolen bag of goods in his arms.

It wasn't long until he heard Police sirens coming from the streets behind him, and the blonde gasped as he heard them. Cursing his bad luck and the bitch that he stole from (yeah, he hated her), he went faster, lunging onto many obsticles that he could easily grind on. He slid through the streets easily, the faint sounds of the sirens echoing in his ears, but that didn't matter. He was nearly close to his destination : The Great Maw.

Even though no one ever went to that place due to the creatures, he and his friends lived there, even though their house wasn't the best of things. No way indeed. But they made a living on stealing from people inside of the town, and that's how they survived. They had no other destinty fated apon them.

As he exited the entrance of the town, he rollerbladed through the wide valleys, all void of any roads that cars could go on. Oh, but this was a ruse, he knew. Cars could still go through this kind of grounding, even though their tires might be shredded. The blonde chuckled at the thought.

He was panting now as he reached the halfway point towards his home, and the sirens were no longer echoing his ears. Feeling relief in his chest, he continued on, making his movements less jerky, and much more comfortable. He was in the safe zone, and he knew this. No one made it past where he did.

Blue eyes widened at the sight of a flying creature that soared over him, going to the direction of the strange castle that had many contraptions, ignoring his existence completely. Even though there was the strangest creatures that lived near them; they had never bothered the blonde and his friends, only those outside of their little gang. For that, he was extremely grateful.

"Ooooh, boy..." the boy whispered as he entered the Great Maw, where an odd arch had been built by one of his friends, to signal that they had lived here. With a great sigh of relief, he slid through the gate, and swiveled just a bit, so that he could stop and fall to his knees. He was extremely tired, and even though this was routine; he would lose energy bit by bit.

"Roxy?" a worried voice sounded in his ears, and the blonde weakly lifted his head to see one of his friends looming over him with a worried look on his face. His dirty blonde strands of hair that were not part of his mullet covered bits of his sea-blue eyes, and he reached out to touch the blondes shoulders. The boy grunted as he felt the contact, his rags of clothes pressing against his skin due to the wetness of his sweat.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Here's the food." he grumbled as he shoved the bag to the others chest, and the dirty blonde looked worried even though his arms wrapped around the bag of precious foods. He had a look of disbelief on his face, but he only nodded once he rushed away and towards the small house that looked like peasants had built it.

Well, they were kinda like peasants anyway.

Groaning, the one named 'Roxy' or 'Roxas' struggled to stand up on his two feet, wincing as his knees began to give away again. Worse, he had the most painful headrush as the wind was knocked out of him, causing him to fall back, loosing his balance on his rollerblades. Everything went too fast for him to predict, his vision hazy, until something or someone caught him, stopping his fall.

"Rox... Becareful." a low voice quietly said as the blonde breathed haggard breathes, his vision still hazy, and sweat dripping off his skin. The blonde thought he was going to die from embaressment, but more from his lack of balance. Blinking his eyes dazedly, he managed to regain his focus, and look up to see who had caught him. Behind him stood a teen with silver colored hair and aquamarine eyes that were hidden by his bangs. The blonde fluttered his eyes and he sighed, as the taller helped him regained his balance once more.

"Thanks, Rik-Rik." he said softly, and the male smiled. "I told you to call me 'Riku'." he said affectionately as he ruffled the blondes hair. Even though the younger let out a small squeak, his tiny hands reached up hoped his spikes were still in place. Thankfully they were, and he was relieved. The silveret laughed at him softly, and waved his hand over as he went to head for their house.

"Come on, Roxas. Demyx is preparing something at the stuff you stole." he said and the blonde blushed as his stomach growled. He was indeed hungry from all that running away (rather rollerblading...) from the Police and that crazy bitch of a woman. He nodded and headed after Riku, his rollerblades rolling along smoothly across the uneven terrain.

----

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T FIND HIM?!" the red-headed female burst out as a male with spiky red hair and emerald eyes told her the news hours later. Even though he had told her in a blunt way that his men couldn't find the punk, he had the nerve to say that she wasn't worth the effort to catch the punk theif! The woman had to admit that the punk was hot, even if he was a son from a mafia family. That didn't give him the nerve to make snide remarks like that!

"Look," the red-head said cooly as he pulled out a cigarette and placed it inside of his mouth, "I ain't gonna bust my back for some kid that has been causing you trouble ever since you opened this store. To be honest, this store is probably gonna close down soon." he smirked at her as he brought gloved fingertips to the cigarette tip and ignited small flames from the tips of his digits. She could only watch as he magically lit his cigarette.

She gulped, her knees shaking at the information that was given to her.

"W-Why not...? And why?!" she cried, but the other gave her a cold look with his entrancing emerald hues.

"This store is hit too many times. Yeah, it would be out of business, but it would mean that punk of yours wouldn't be able to steal from you... Besides." he smirked as he took a deep drag of his cancer stick, tapping the heel of his left foot against the yellow walls. The woman winced as he did, and she noticed the strange looking rollerblades on his feet.

"Wait... That boy has the same things as you do!" he pointed at them, and he raised a perfectly shaped brow.

"You mean Air Trecks? Interesting. No wonder how he gets away, along with his friends. Oh, by the way, your store is closing down in a week. Make sure you have enough money to keep you survivin', babe." he winked as he flicked his cigarette into the trashcan, and lept into the air, vanishing in a vortex of dancing flames.

----

Roxas yawned as he patted his stomach in content, glad that the food he had stolen would last them for tomorrow. This meant that he would be able to get some rest and gather back his needed stamina. "You okay, Roxas?" a quiet voice asked and he looked up to see his sister, Namine. She had platinum blonde hair that reached her shoulders, the same colored blue hues as he, and she wore a mere whtie sundress that seemed to be too tight on her. But since they had no munny to afford anything, the group couldn't do anything about it.

With a shrug, he took of his interesting rollerblades (he was starting to doubt this, because they didn't act like any normal rollerblades), and put them underneath his small desk that he had stolen along with the others. Thanks to their small group, they could steal worthless furniture that the town'speople wouldn't want.

"You sure?" she asked once more, he quiet voice laced with worry. Roxas shook his head, and gave her a small sincere smile. "I'm okay, Nami. Just exhausted." he yawned loudly, and he blushed as Riku's head popped in from the side of his doorway. "Well, get to sleep. Tomorrow Demyx and I are getting some more blankets and stuff from our usual hotspot. So you and Namine have to be good to watch out for our place tomorrow." he said and the two nodded in response. When they did, the silveret's head pulled back from the doorway, and left them alone.

Namine gave her brother a worried look, but kissed his grubby cheek and proceeded to get inside of her own bed. Letting out a sigh of content, the blonde wiggled inside of his own overused sleeping bag, and made sure that the extra blankets would give him enough heat. With no electricity, it was hard for all of them. Sometimes they had to cuddle with another to keep warm.

With so many thoughts racing inside of his head, his eyes finally closed, allowing him to drift into dark oblivion.


	2. 2 Three Entities

The next morning came too quickly for Roxas, but he had gathered some needed sleep. Thank the Gods, he had thought to himself. He didn't have to steal from that bitch named Kairi, and he could just relax with some peace in mind. With a yawn, he sat up, stretching his arms as far as he could. Lowering his arms, he looked over at his twin sister, Namine, who was still sound asleep in her sleeping bag. With a small yawn, the blonde wiggled out of his own bag, and got to his feet, to where he stretched his legs. Today was the day where Riku and Demyx were to go steal from their hotspot, and he and Namine had to watch over their base. With a shake of his head, he grabbed his rollerblades and slipped them on. By this time, he knew the other two would have left already, so it was his responsibility to watch over the base. Not wanting to wake up Namine, he skated over to the living room area of the house, and went over to grab a small packet of strawberry flavored pop-tarts from their cabinets.

"Well then... I wonder when they'll come back..." he murmured as he munched on one of the pop-tarts that he pulled out of the wrapper.

---

Commotion could be heard as two teens zipped their ways through the streets, rather they were skating across on the buildings. Riku had a big bag of blankets, while Demyx had a bag of pillows for each of them to use as they slept.

"Demyx! Come on!" the silveret cried as he heard Police Sirens in the distance. Not that this was anything new, but it gave the two older teens such a rush. Demyx nodded as he lept off the building and onto a truck, leaving dents on it, due to his weight. With a grunt, Riku followed, landing on the rails that were on the outside bounderies of the streets. The two teens rushed through the streets easily, since their body weight wasn't that much. Riku bent his knees as he approached a large steep hill, and his muscles locked, allowing for the wheels to make him move. Once he reached the edge, the silveret lept into the air, soaring across the houses, along with his partner in crime behind him. Thankfully, the two were so flexible and had great abilities for gymnastics, they could perform tricks with such ease.

"Riku! We're gonna lose them!" Demyx cried happily as he and Riku did a 360 in the air, going over the entrance-way of the town. As they treaded on uneven ground, the two knew they were safe. Both of them knew that once they headed out on this area, there was the fact that the terrain was dangerous, and the unslightly creatures that lived in this area. As the police sirens faded away, the two continued on, skating towards the area where their home was. Hopefully, Roxas and Namine had the place secured once they came back. However, Demyx looked back to see a group of people on rollerblades heading after them. He let out a small gasp.

"Rik-Rik! We've got company!" the mullet haired boy cried as he lept into the air, soaring as he did. Before the silveret could respond to the nickname Roxas always called him, he looked back to see the group, and the leader with the spikey red hair and emerald eyes. His aquamarine eyes widened, and he looked over at Demyx, as he lept into the air as well, creating a thin silver-colored road underneath his blades.

"Dem! They have Air Trecks too!" he growled, the silveret riding on the road, as Demyx created a aqua-colored road as well. "Is it possible they are Keepers too? Well, the red-headed guy?!" the poor male wailed and Riku winced. It wasn't long until the red-headed one caught up to them, with a grin on his handsome face. "You think you could get away that easily?" a smirk was plastered on his face, and flames began to erupt from his Air Trecks. Demyx whined and Riku narrowed his eyes, and he tossed his bag over to Demyx, "Get those to Rox and Nami!" he ordered, as he headed back to the red-head , his own blades screeching against the un-natural terrain once he got off the strange colored road. He was not intimidated by the flames, as he conjured up his own strange colored flames.

Once Demyx was out of sight, he looked at the red-head in the eye. "What can I do you for?" he asked cooly, as he circled around the other quickly, as his own body left after-images in his motions. The red-head smirked as he watched the other, and he 'tsked', lifting up his left arm. "Well, you must be the thieves that have Air Treks as well. Nice to meet ya. By the way, names Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? And I'm the Keeper of the Flame Road, and it's time to put you down." he sneered as he twisted his body and collided his own knee against Riku's opposing one.

----

Roxas blinked as he and Namine greeted a very exhausted Demyx once he made it to their home. Without saying anything, the mullet-haired boy stumbled inside and landed on the couch, dropping the stolen bags onto the dirty floor. Namine gasped and rushed over to him, as Roxas stared out at space once he had seen Demyx's face. His face was full of worry and panic, and... And Riku didn't come back with him.

"Nami! Watch him! I'll come back!" he cried. Before any of them could protest, he rushed out, grateful that he had his rollerblades on already. Sadly, he didn't know what was going to happen once he did find Riku.

----

Axel smirked once he knocked back the silver haired teen with a surprise attack by appearing behind him in a vortex of violent flames. The silver haired teen gasped, but recoiled, covering his body with slate-covered shadows. Axel skidded away a good distance, a smirk on his face. The Flame Keeper didn't know what the other was capable of, but he had a good feeling he would win anyway. Lets just say that he had a great ego.

"Come on. We know how this is gonna end, bud. Just give up your hiding spot so we can lock you up for good." he grinned, as he whistled, the other lackeys of his lining up in a formation behind him. Riku gasped, but bit his bottom lip once he saw the other reinforcements, trying to contemplate if he would survive or not. But once he looked at Axel, he shuddered. Just like that, with Axel's devious grin, he could see a large flaming phoenix glowering down at him with smoldering yellow eyes.

So, he was a Road Keeper as well.

"Maybe, but I'm a Keeper as well." Riku sneered, as he stood straight up, brushing his strands of silver hair off his shoulders. He didn't flinch as his aquamarine eyes met with emerald, and he knew, that he wouldn't have a possible chance against all of these guys. Axel raised a brow, but his smirk was still plastered on his face. "Oh really? Prove it then." he said cooly, not giving off that he was the least bit scared.

'Very well. I am Riku, and the chosen Keeper of the Dawn Road." he said, as he gave Axel a smirk, as he changed his stance. Axel frowned at this, and stared at the teen intently, wondering what the boy was up to. So, there was indeed a Keeper of the Dawn Road... To think it was this boy.

"Don't stare too long, Axel. You'll get slammed." a voice whispered in his ear, and his emerald eyes widened as Riku appeared behind him, whom had a smirk on his pale face.

iMirrors Edge!/i

Axel could only gasp once he saw an image of a roaring white tiger lunging down at him, claws extended to it's fullest potential damage. The red-head shuddered.

Once hit on impact, he let out a cry once he felt sharp edges hit against his skin, making blood seep from his skin. Riku smirked as he landed on the terrain, swerving slightly, as the red-head fell to the ground, covered in blood. However he kenw the other wasn't easily as he noticed the Flame Keeper getting to his knees, wiping off the blood on his chin.

"Guess you won't give in, huh?" Riku sneered, but he blinked once he noticed someone familiar coming from the distance. He couldn't mistake that hairful of spiky blonde, and that made him panic. It was Roxas and he shouldn't be here! Didn't Demyx tell him to stay back? Grunting, Riku lept over Axel's shaking form, and dashed towards Roxas, who seemed to be quite surprised to see him so quickly.

"Rik-Rik?!" he cried as the silveret wrapped an arm around him, and hoisted him over his shoulders. The small blonde squeaked, and clung at the back of Riku's shirt, as he was being carried. He lifted his head however, and eyes widened once he stared at the dangerous eyes of a red-head that was coming after the two of them.

Crap! Was this the guy that Kairi had called on them?! Even though this was very bad, he couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful red-head, and he wondered. He wondered what he saw in there was pure malice.


	3. 3 White Tiger

**For those who reviewed...:**

**Khuronji:** Thank you for such the kind compliment! And yes, it's true that Axel will be soft with Rox in the near future. We all know this 8D

And thank you for those who had the time to favorite this to their own liking! I am truly honored, I am! But please, those who favorite or alert please send a review. It is really appreciated!3

**Disclaimer:** Honestly?

-----

Okay, Roxas would have liked to point out that staring into green eyes of the red-headed menace was not a good experience. Those emerald eyes were flashing with many untold emotions, but one he could recognize was that the other had the urge to hurt them. This made the blonde shudder. He gripped tighter onto Riku's clothes, and whimpered slightly. He hated violence, even though he had seen it every day. And as if sensing his uneasiness, Riku smirked over at him. "Hold on, Roxas! We'll get out of here!" he said and he nodded in response. Roxas closed his eyes as Riku leapt over towards one of the scaling walls that were created by the natural terrain, and he could hear the smaller blonde let out squeaks of surprise, as he skated even faster than before. How in the hell... How can these things do this? Just how?

In such a rush, he could only see his vision go into a blur as Riku did an amazing 360 into the air, suddenly soaring over the red-head with speed he thought no normal rollerblades can do. In other words, Roxas was completely amazed. Just... How? As many questions rushed through his sad mind, he breathed in deeply once he could see his surroundings, which it turned out that Riku had landed on the other side of the area, where a giant cliff had been looming over them. He let out a small squeak, a cough escaping his mouth, and the silveret looked at him in concern. He honestly did want to put the small blond on his feet, but he had to risk with the red-head that was their enemy.

And speak of the devil, here comes the nuisance at this moment.

The red-head was gliding in the air, flames trailing his every movement, and Riku knew that whatever they had conjured up, was a mere illusion. Even Demyx's own water conjuring wasn't as real as Axel's own flames. Yet this did not make the older teen feel better, once he knew that his own illusions were just that – illusions. Taking in a deep breath, he had to find a way to get Roxas out of here, who was momentarily speaking underneath his breath, clearly in a state of shock. Riku had a feeling that he will have to explain later, but that wasn't the case right now. What was important was the fact that this Flame Keeper was going to take them in, and find Namine and Demyx.

"Roxas, listen to me." Riku began in a stern and cold voice.

This took Roxas by surprise. He had never heard Riku using such a cold voice before. Never. Not ever.

"Y-Yes?"

"Get out of here, and go to the others. Tell them we're going be in trouble." Riku ordered, and the blond nodded, gulping loudly. He had never encountered such a threat, and he let out a squeak once flames whizzed past him in such a graceful motion. Sapphire irises widened as this happened, and his and Riku's head whipped to look in the direction that the said flame had come from. Then there was its source. At the edge of the cliff, not too far from the two; stood the red-head with a smirk on his face. It seemed to him like he was playing a game that he would eventually win at, no matter how hard he tried.

This fact alone, irritated Roxas. He hated it when no one took his friends and himself seriously, like they were bunch of lonely kids that had no life what so ever. His hands balled into fists at the thought. Beside him, the silveret could feel the anger fuming off of his blond companion and he felt entirely worried. Riku knew that Roxas's anger would eventually lead into unfortunate events, but one could not really handle said person's temper. He knew this. He had seen the dark side of the blond many times. It was not pretty.

"Come on and give up already. I have a major party to attend to anyway." Said the red-head as he began to glide over to them, even though the two could see his spiked blades trailing across the uneven ground*. His green eyes were glittering with lust for battle, and Riku knew this. However, Roxas did not, and he couldn't stand what this male was doing to them. He had to speak his mind, and heaven forbid, that could be the death of himself!

"What's wrong with you?! And w-what are those things?!" the blond cried, and Riku immediately put an arm around Roxas's neck, causing the male to squeak out soundly. The red-head gave him an amused glance, as if he just said something interesting. Or rather, that he was a specimen that had caught his interest. The way those eyes were staring at Roxas, the smaller male almost shivered in fright.

Axel was staring down at him like a hungry wolf that wanted to mess with its prey.

"Back off. Roxas, don't talk to him. We need to get out of here." The taller teen pulled Roxas behind him, and the red-head gave him a pout.

"Awww, but I wanted to stare at him more. I would keep him as my pet, really." The grin made way to his face once more, and he vanished into thin air. Riku gasped and turned around quickly, making sure that Roxas was close to him, as he could see the image of Axel in front of him.

No, this was the real Axel.

Riku mentally thanked the heavens when the reinforcements were not accompanying Axel, or he and Roxas would have some trouble. He couldn't stand the fact that he would indeed have trouble by himself, but with his smaller friend, he couldn't do two things at the same time. Not even he was stupid.

"Riku!"

Roxas's voice rang out once he saw the red-head collide his dangerous looking wheels against the taller teens' stomach, and he swore he heard ripping noises of flesh and clothes. How could he tell? Not even he knew. The blood he saw flying was indeed real, and he let out a shriek of terror, overwhelmed by the fact that his friend could be in major trouble of blood loss, and he didn't do anything to help him. His body was trembling, and he swiveled back, as he noticed the way Axel was poised over Riku's motionless body. The red-head looked like a hungry wolf wanting to devour its prey, and it scared him to death. It literally did.

"Get away from him!"

Full of unknown courage and panic, the small teen rushed towards the two, letting his wheels carry him across the uneven ground. The other male straightened his posture, and smirked as he waited for the teen to reach him. He wasn't even scared in the least, and this ticked off Roxas even more. Rage was pumping in his veins, anger seething through his heart, and revenge clouding his vision.

"BAS-TARD!"

The scream came out rather loudly as he collided into Axel, but the red-head easily managed to grip onto his shoulders, causing the teen to let out shrieks of horror and anger, clawing at said male with fingers. In his ears echoed the pounding of his own blood and the other laughing at him in complete amusement.

Rage continued to surge through his body, as he screamed bloody murder at his enemy.

A/N: well, here is Chapter three for you all! Anyway, sorry for the late update. School is such a killer, even for a senior xD By the way, if you want to contact me, please go view my awesome Deviantart.:3 It's in my profile when you check out my stories and stupid personal info 3 There, you could see what the characters look like. I even have a manga version of this, but it's a different storyline than my written story. The manga is a harder cookie to crack, since I'm not gewd at drawing. By the way, if you have a deviantart, and wish to draw something from my story, then do so. I do not mind. I will simply post it on my profile for the peeps to see. I am not ashamed of what you draw.

Anyway!

Those who are simply waiting for the AkuRoku-ness to happen, please give it a few chapters. I do not want it to go too fast, as in the plotline in here is working. And for those who know Air Gear, please do keep in mind that nothing with that storyline is related to mine, besides the Roads, Reagilia, and Air Treks. Everything else belongs to me. So please, enjoy and send me lovely reviews! And please know that if you would like to give me ideas for how this should turn out, just simply give reviews. I will reply to your ideas in the next chapter3 I promise!!!

*This simply means that Axel's Air Treks wheels have pointy edges all around, and can cause major damage if he makes contact with any skin. These blades allow him to cause blood to seep out, and make one turn in to the hospital. Axel's very dangerous in this story.


	4. 4 Phoenix and Raven

**For those who reviewed...:**

**Khuronji:** It would be murder for Roxas to love anyone else. I mean, come on! It's a crime to even draw a Roxas without an Axel! Not cool man! Keep reading and reviewing*loves*

**Disclaimer: **Seriously?

**Warnings: **Small smut. Indeed.

Back at their home of the group, Namine was watching over Demyx worriedly, hoping that the boy wouldn't die of complete exhaustion. It would take her awhile to have the boy speak about anything, because frankly, he was still panting for breath, and he didn't want to speak to her at the current moment. Something grasped at her heart, as if squeezing it in pure misery. The blonde hated to see her brother's best friend hurt like this, even though he wasn't hurt physically. Everyone in their group knew that Demyx and Riku were somewhat close to each other, and tended to never separate when they were on missions to help them survive. Now she wondered where she had fit in, always being the sickly girl that depended on her twin and her two friends.

"Demyx?" she began worriedly, unsure of how to speak to him. She didn't want to occur something deep in the mullet-haired boy, since the teen had always had a hidden dark side that would somewhat compare to Roxas's own, but that would be pushing it too far. Demyx was indeed scary when he wanted to be. She just didn't want to push him.

"Nami… I shouldn't have left Riku all alone with that _guy_. I mean, **Roxas** went there after him, and if they get hurt… It'd be my fault." He choked as he sat up on the couch, and brought a pillow to his chest. Namine watched helplessly as he began to sob into one of the new pillows, his body trembling with each tear that came down. The petite girl blinked, and gulped as she made small steps towards him. She hated being nervous around the guys, because she was the lone female. In fact, she had known Kairi before, the woman being somewhat like an aunt to her. However things changed for all of them, and they ended up like this.

Truth be told, they weren't really peasants. Namine could remember the days where they were all happy, and content. Peace was always there, until something had come to their town, and changed everything. This caused anger in Namine's part, as she knew that's how they were like this. Sitting beside Demyx, fidgeting a bit, she leaned against him, and his sobs quieted, and she closed her eyes, remembering their past. A moment of their past, where they were all happy and content.

"_Roxas! Come on!" a thirteen year old Riku shouted as he and Demyx stood in front of the apartment door, with bags in their hands. Today was the day of the twins eleventh birthday, and they were waiting until the two blonds' came out of the front door._

"_Hold on, Rik-Rik!" Roxas's voice called out and the silver haired teen let out a grumble. No matter how many times he had always reminded the blond boy to call him 'Riku', the other always insisted to call him 'Rik-Rik'. It was fairly annoying, but he let it slide all the time, since it was rather adorable on how Roxas said it. Which, by that time, Roxas had barely hit the stage of puberty, his voice somewhat high._

"_Geez, you can't wait, huh Riku?" the mullet-haired preteen next to him grinned as he nudged the other in the arm with his elbow. On his face was a grin of pure amusement, and Riku sniffed at him. "What are you talking about? I'm sure that we didn't have anything else to do." He responded, and Demyx gave him a roll of his sea-colored eyes. "As if! We had plenty to do! But noooo, you chose to come and celebrate those two's birthday!" he wagged a gloved finger at Riku's face, causing the already matured preteen to scowl at him. _

_The two were dressed not too casual, as they dressed as original as they could. To be honest, if Riku wanted to dress casual, they wouldn't be waiting in the front door of Roxas's and Namine's apartment. The silveret didn't want to waste his effort in trying to appease the parentless twins._

"_Sorry to keep you waiting~!" Roxas called as he and Namine appeared at the front door, both was wearing a grin on their flushed faces. As the older preteen checked them out, it seemed that the siblings were in a rush to get dressed, and managed to make a fool out of themselves. _

_Roxas was wearing a black t-shirt with a broken heart in the middle of his chest (yes, there was a history behind broken hearts on every shirt he had. Riku can still remember those assholes that broke his heart, and he made them pay for it later.) , black skinny jeans, and black-and-white checkered vans. There was a rather colorful rainbowed hoodie in his arms, which seemed too big for him to wear. _

_On the other hand, Namine was wearing a white tank top that fit snugly against her body, blue denim jeans, and blue opened toed sandals. She had a sweet smile on her face, and she gave the boys a small, shy wave._

"_OH MAH GAWD, YOU TWO IS SO CUTE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Demyx shouted as he flung arms around the two, pulling them into a group hug. The twins gasped and tried to squirm out of the mullet-haired boys hug of doom, but didn't get away. Riku watched with an amused expression on his face. "You done here? I got your presents in these bags…." He said as he held up the plastic bag up once he saw the faces peering out from Demyx's shoulders._

"_Yay, thanks Riku!" Roxas shouted as he managed to pull away from Demyx's death hold, and he grabbed at the bags, only to whine when the taller teen held it up out of his reach. While Roxas was complaining about how unfair this was, Namine managed to stop Demyx from keeping his hold on her, and he pulled away, a bit sheepishly. The petite girl gave him a small smile, and patted his left cheek, causing the older to laugh happily. The two blondes made way over to Riku and Roxas and watched for a few seconds, entertained as Roxas desperately tried to take the plastic bag from the males hold. Sadly, it was held up too high, and it didn't come to any avail._

"_Rik-Rik! Please!"_

"_Nope. I don't think you really deserve this present."_

"_Gasp! Why's that! Jerk!"_

"_See? You called me a jerk. So you can't have this present. Maybe Namine should have it all."_

"_You wouldn't!"_

"_Oh, yes I would."_

"_RIKU!"_

_Roxas gave out a sigh of defeat, and lowered his short arms, lips jutted out to a pout as he hung his head. Riku was indeed being a jerk, but he didn't know what to do. It was his (and Namine's) birthday, and they weren't even allowed to get presents?! Well, him at least….?_

_He didn't notice that Namine had walked up behind him, and she settled her face on his shoulder, causing him to gasp in surprise. "Riku, don't be like that. You're making fun of him again…" she said to the silver haired preteen in warning, and Riku grinned. "I can't help it. He is soooo adorable when he fusses like that." The older male laughed and he didn't notice that Demyx had looped an arm around him, and snatched the bag away from Riku._

"_Demyx!?"_

"_Wha? I found this bag hanging in the air, so amazing…" Demyx feigned innocence as he tossed the plastic bag over to the two twins._

_Riku growled at Demyx and the twins' caught the plastic bag, hands scrambling to take it off whatever it was holding. Demyx winked at Riku and the two older boys watched as the siblings each took an average sized shoe box that had no labels on them. Of course, the two knew how to decipher which one was theirs by the colors: Roxas was a sky blue color as always, and Namine's was a grey color. _

"_Wow! Cool rollerblades!" Roxas exclaimed as he opened his box, taking off the lid._

_Namine smiled at her twin._

Letting out an exhale of breath, Namine opened her eyes, and blinked sadly. Ever since then, she knew what Riku and Demyx had gotten them. Air Treks. Instead of finding it out by herself, they had told her the same day of their birthday, but warned her not to tell Roxas. She had been reluctant at first, but she had promised to keep it a secret from Roxas all these years… And now that they were about to get into trouble…

"Demyx, we have to reveal what these really are." She said gently, touching his shoulder with a soft caress. The mullet-haired boy looked up and gave her a glare, which caused Namine to shudder. "We **can't**. We can't let him get dragged into this war!" he cried, throwing the pillow he had been crying on at the wall in fury. Namine shook her head, taking slow and steady breaths.

"We have to, Demyx. As Keepers, we have to get him involved before the others get to him first." She said softly.

Demyx hung his head in defeat.

"Let me go you, **BASTARD!**" Roxas screamed as he beat his tiny fists against Axel's chest, tears threatening to escape his tired eyes. Riku had not moved an inch ever since the red-head had struck him hard with an attack like that, and he was beginning to panic. If Riku was dead, his close friend, Roxas would have committed murder. He wasn't sure at first, but it wasn't long until he could see the faint rise of Riku's chest, indicating that he was still breathing.

_Thank God!_

His relief was short lived as Axel dug hand inside of his pants, causing him to squeak out in shock. No one had ever put their hands down his pants, not even himself! Well, in a perverted manner that is! Gloveless fingertips touched his dick softly, and he let out a soft gasp, closing his eyes at the foreign feeling. "Mmmmhm, you are just so fuckable." The red-head purred as he gripped the boy's now forming erection, and he smirked as he saw the bright red color on the boys' face.

"W-What…?"

"Shhh, let me enjoy this while your bastard of a friend is knocked out."

Roxas's breathing came to a hitch as the hand began to pump around his erection rather quickly, and he couldn't help but cling to the older male's jacket, moans escaping his mouth. His eyes were squeezed shut and he couldn't help but thrust instinctively into the red-heads' hand. Axel watched with amusement as he went faster, pumping his hand as fast as he could, enjoying the look appearing on the kids face. It turned him on, really. He rather enjoyed the sight of it.

The smaller male's breath went into pants and moans of pleasure as he would occasionally thrust into the red-heads hand, throwing his head back in wanton. In response to this, Axel lowered his head, and pressed a kiss to the boy's neck, and then slowly licking with his hot tongue down the boy's neckline.

_Shit, the boy tasted so damned good!_

Axel wanted nothing but to ravish this boy, but he couldn't right now. He was supposed to be on his job, yet with the boy so close to him, he had to just **touch him.** He didn't care if it wasn't right, but those sweet moans coming from the boys mouth was intoxicating. Axel desperately needed more.

"Ungh! A-Axel!" with one last thrust into Axel's pumping hand, Roxas cummed into the older male's hand, his grip on the jacket weakening. With a small hum in response, the red-head released his hold on the boy's dick and pulled out his hand, licking the white fluid that was Roxas's essence. What made it better, however, was when the kid called out his name like that. Just perfect. After licking up the bitter yet addicting fluid off his hands, he pulled the blond boy close to him, with a smirk on his face. It was all so fast, he had thought, but he had found the boy. This boy was the one that would allow him to fly.

"You're a Keeper too." He said as the boy was breathing heavily, coming out from his incredible high. Oh, how wonderful this was!

"Let him go." A new voice made him lift up his head slowly, and he frowned as he saw a petite girl and the mullet-haired boy from earlier. Axel smirked, and he wondered what they meant. Okay, he knew what they meant clearly, but he would have loved to make fun of them.

"I don't know what you mean~" he said in an innocent voice, resting his chin on the blonde's spiky hair. The girl gave him an angry look, and he ran his eyes down her body, and he could see the Air Trek's she wore. They were white in color, with small yellow stars on them. Interesting, more Keepers. Actually, all of them were Keepers.

With a sigh, he hated to let go of the boy, who was regaining his senses. He let go of him, and pushed him over to the other three, and the boy cried out as he stumbled back, but the girl caught him quickly.

"Roxas!" she cried, but Axel began to leave, commanding the others with him to follow him.

Not caring about what happened, his thoughts were on the blond haired blue-eyed boy.

"Axel, you **let** them get away?" a pink haired male said in disbelief as he entered a large apartment, and was greeted by his two friends: Zexion and Marluxia.

The one that spoke was Marluxia, as he flipped his pink hair over his shoulders, and green eyes narrowing in concern. Normally, the Petal Keeper wouldn't give a fuck about what he did, but these people he was after had Air Treks, and by the news that he gave them; Keepers as well.

"I'm surprised as well… You don't let anyone get away, unless you like them and want to play with them later." The slate-colored haired boy said as he turned a page in the book he was currently reading. He was the Shadow Road Keeper, and was just lounging on the white sofa of theirs, staring at the words on the pages inside of his book.

Axel gave them a glare, "Yeah, what if I like one of them?" he said sourly as he kicked off his own Air Treks, and Zexion lifted his head from his book, and narrowed his only eye at the red-head.

"**One of them?**" he repeated incredulously, and Axel nodded nervously as he ran long fingers through his mane of red hair. Zexion sighed, and closed his book shut; rather loudly it seemed. Marluxia gave the 'scene kid' a look of disgust before shrugging, and he went over to his area, which was near the window. On the windowsill were potted plants that he could grow with his powers.

"Well, Ax. You have explaining to do. You know as a Keeper, and a _cop_, you shouldn't have let them go like that." Marluxia said sternly as he glanced at the red-head at the corner of his eyes. The Flame Keeper scowled, "Look, my life doesn't concern you, know-it-all priss." He commented, and Marluxia smirked, as he took off his cap that was currently on his head.

"You have just forgotten the true meaning of Air Treks. We can't have that. " the pink-haired man scolded half-heartedly, and Zexion rolled his visible eye.

"Don't bother, Princess." He said, and Marluxia gave the bookworm an angry look. 'Princess' was a nickname Zexion always used to tick off the Petal Keeper. "Excuse me?!" he snapped, and Zexion proceeded in insulting him otherwise. Axel watched with an amused look on his face, and before he left, he chuckled loudly, his eyes closed.

"What's so funny?" the other two asked in unison, and Axel cracked open his eyes, giving them a grin.

"This guy, a Keeper that I gave a hand-job to; well, he has the most sexy moans that I've ever heard in my twenty years of living."

Muwahaha! Well, there you go for Chapter 4 :3 And would ya look at that...? Smut! I feel so horrible! 8D, not really, lol! Anyway, Axel has interest in Roxas now... Poor Roxas... Enjoying the handjob....*shameful face*....

Just kidding!

Read and review!


	5. 5 Silver Crow

Hello, everyone! Thank you to those who reviewed to my lame story lmao! Sorry if it doesn't turn how I wanted it to turn out for the damned format, but sucks at times. Ehhh, where was I…

Oh!

**Reviewers: **

**His Last Walk: **Nyaaaa! I love yew! Thank you for the kind reviews. Yup, and Axel did get pwned for once, but he got back at Riku muwahahahaha! By the way, I'm glad you liked it so far33

**Khuronji: **Oh yes, Axel was Indeed a naughty boy… Roxas should have enjoyed the handjob from our favorite pyro!

**Disclaimer: **Let's see…

**Warning: **Oh dear… Maybe insanity since things gets way out of hand.

-Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

The next morning came more quickly than the others would have liked. As they sat around the sleeping Roxas , the three sighed as they looked at another in slight discomfort. Ever since the incident with Axel, it had been about a day since Roxas had passed out. Riku managed to get healed thanks to one of his Tuners*, whose name will be unknown for personal reasons. Roxas had managed to fall into a deep slumber, and this worried the trio extremely.

"Why won't he wake up?" whined Demyx as he rubbed his hands together, trying to get heat coursing through his veins. It was very cold today, due to the lack of sun and the low front that was coming towards them before Radiant Garden. "I think he's dreaming." Namine said softly as her fingers were messing with the hem of her dress. "Maybe. We don't really know. What in the world did Axel **do **to him?" Riku asked the other two blondes as he stared at Roxas's sleeping face. The two shrugged.

The two didn't know what really happened when they reached Riku and Roxas. All they saw was Axel having Roxas close to him, and they couldn't tell if he hurt Roxas or not. All they knew was Roxas looked like he had been knocked out as Axel fled from them.

"Well, isn't this a lovely predicament. "Commented the silver haired teen as he got off the floor, and headed out of the room. He had to find some way to wake up Roxas. Even though the boy was least of his troubles, he wondered how he survived that attack Axel inflicted on him. He remembered those painful wheels striking against his ribs, and it took the breath out of him.

The Tiger couldn't defeat the Phoenix.

"Shit!" he cursed as he slammed his fist against the nearby wall. He was so angry at himself for not being able to hold his own, let alone help out Roxas. The poor boy didn't deserve what Axel had done to him (A/N: fufufufufu…..)! Growling a bit underneath his breath, he stiffened as he felt a hand on his back. It was a gentle touch, a simple caress, but he was never one to approve of other's going into his personal space.

"Riku, it's only me. Namine." A gentle voice said from behind him and the silver teen looked back at her with narrowed eyes. He let out a breath through his mouth, and nodded. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's about Roxas…"

"Oh."

Well, this was getting awkward for the two of them, as the silence came uneasily, only listening to the snores that Roxas had been making in his sleep. After a minute, Namine tired again.

"Is he a Keeper as well?"

Riku gave her an alarmed look, but said nothing. He hadn't thought of that really. He, Namine, and Demyx were the Keepers in their small group, but Roxas never showed potential of being one himself. The silver haired teen never knew if Roxas had the right qualities, for that mattered.

"He loves to soar, Riku. You can't deny that."

"I won't allow it… He can't get caught up in this war."

Namine gave him a sad smile.

"Sora would no doubt."

Riku froze.

-Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

A teen sighed dramatically as he stood on the roof of the castle, ignoring the creatures that flew about. He had been watching the people in Radiant Garden for hours now, seeing if there were any commotions going on. It was his duty to even try to see if his favorite groups of Air Trekers were there, doing their business and doing just fine.

"Geez…" the teen mumbled as he tugged at one of the chocolate brown spikes as he stared off at the sky now. He was extremely bored of standing here, and not being able to do anything else! He swore that Ienzo did this on purpose. Even though Ienzo was just a kid, he was a great Keeper.

Oh, how rude of him. He didn't introduce himself.

This was Sora Abaddon, one of the Castle's occupants and an Air Treker. He was also a Keeper, the Keeper of the Sun Road.

He had chocolate brown hair that spiked out of both sides of his head, and on top of his head. His eyes were a baby blue color, but the left eye was currently covered by a white patch. On the right side of his head was a round black head with sad yellow eyes and two antennas was settled in the mess of his hair.

He wore a grey colored sleeveless hoodie (which the hood was black), that had a red heart on the right side of his chest. A black belt was wrapped around his thin waist, and his pants were a bit too tight, and a black color.

His Air Treks were strange to say the least. While it was known that Axel's had spur-like points on the wheels, Sora's had wing like designs protruding from the sides, to help him glide across the air easily. Both of them had a design of a Papou Fruit on the back, to where it showed where his Hometown was: Destiny Islands.

"Geez…! This is annoying!" he said very angrily as he snapped his fingers, and one large flying creature soared over to him in his command.

This here was a Wyvern. A dangerous creature without a heart, and was here to serve him and the other occupants in this castle. It stared at him with glowing yellow eyes, the ones that matched the eyes of the head thing on his own head.

"Stupid idiot, go check to see those guys down there are okay." He said as he pointed to the Great Maw area, to where the peasants were residing in.

The Wyvern let out a screech and obeyed, turning and soaring down swiftly to the designated area where it was ordered to go.

"You know, you are lazy." A voice said from behind him, and Sora turned around to see who it was.

A girl with short bluish-black hair and sapphire eyes walked over to him with a grin on her face. Sora rolled his eyes, and waved a hand at her, as he turned back to stare at the town.

"Xion, I won't deal with you right now. Go plead your existence to someone else." He told the Tuner, and the girl scowled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you forget that you're a Tuner as well?" she spat as she wrung her hands at the black shirt she was wearing, her skirt swaying a bit from the sudden breeze.

When those words came out of her mouth, she instantly regretted it.

Once Sora's head turned, her face was all drained of color as he saw the pissed off look on his face.

Shit, shit, shit!

"You forgot that _**I**_ am a **Keeper** as well, you little Nobody. So you can go **fuck** off." Sora hissed as he advanced towards her, and the girl whimpered, as she backed away, hoping to get away from the pissed off brunet.

Once upon a time, Sora was actually a happy go lucky child that had a happy life in Destiny Islands. It wasn't until he was introduced to Air Treks by a man named Xehanort who bribed him to come with him and company to a better place. That was the first mistake he had ever made, as it changed him drastically through torture and the use of darkness to make him what he had become. That's why Sora had split personalities, and that patch was his Tuner.

"I'm sorry!" squeaked the blacked haired girl as she turned heel and left quickly, as if her life depended solely on it. Sora was scary when he wanted to be, so it caused him a reputation that he had always kept up.

"Back to business." He said as he turned back to watch the town.

**He was called the **_**Silver Crow**_** for a reason.**

-Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

"Oh, no!" Demyx cried as he saw the Wyvern heading over to their home as he exited the home to get some fresh food from the town.

He knew that once they came over here, it was for a good reason. The residents at the castle would like to have a meeting with them, and they always had to oblige or be killed.

_But they were Keepers!_

"Oh gawd, oh gawd!" Demyx cried as he ran back inside of them house, and Namine and Riku gave him a funny look.

"What?"

"What's wrong, Demyx?"

The two asked the mullet-haired teen as he rushed back in, eyes wide with fright.

"The people at the castle! They want us! A Wyvern is coming!"

At the exclamation of the Sea Keeper, the two rushed into Roxas's room and Riku grabbed the sleeping blond into his arms, and they nodded at each other.

The trio left the house, in order to greet the Wyvern.

"I hope it's something good…" whispered Namine.

"It better be." Riku whispered back as he held Roxas close to him.

Demyx fidgeted at bit.

With a great gust of air, the flying creature landed in front of them, sending dust and gravel through the air.

-Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

Axel groaned as he opened his eyes to stare at the blinding light around him that morning. He was never a morning person, and this made him quite difficult to get along with. As the alarm clock went off, he grabbed one of his interesting unique shaped weapons (a Chakram) and flung it over to the alarm clock, making it soar against the wall, crashing into tiny little pieces.

"There." He grumbled as he got out of his bed, and scratched the back of his head.

Looking around him, he wondered what would happen today. He hadn't caught those punks at all yesterday, and his boss was fairly upset with him.

Okay, Sephiroth was beyond upset with him, but that didn't bother him at the least.

Axel's body shuddered involuntarily, as his breath hitched and he could hear voices outside of his door. It sounded like Marluxia and Zexion, and he strained his ears in order to hear what they were saying.

"_The wind is picking up! It has begun!"_

"_As if! It's your imagination, bookworm!"_

"_No, look at the creature flying out there! It means the people in the castle are…"_

"_Shit!"_

The door opened and Axel watched with an amused expression as the two roommates/Keepers had rushed inside, panting heavily.

"Morning, guys." He said cheerfully to them.

Zexion gave him a glare as Marluxia flipped him off.

"It has begun, Axel."

-Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

A/N: ooooh! Look at that! Sora has made an appearance in the story! Hell yeah! I feel so proud of myself! Sorry if there wasn't any AkuRoku in this story, but Roxas is apparently passed out for a good reason. Next chapter, is basically going to be about Roxas's dream. So don't be upset when there's no action going on! For those loyal readers, I give you all happy hugs and kisses and a thing of AkuRoku plushies and yaoi videos! Please review!

*Tuners are those who help Keepers figure out what's wrong with them, and keep them in check. Riku's Tuner is Sora, and the two can do amazing combo's as well when battling with another.


	6. 6 Mercury & Cerulean

Omg, update! *feels like an idiot* Anyway, here's the stupid update! Mind you, this is a very long dream….

**For those who reviewed:**

**Ldrmas:** Yes, I do know you but not well 8D I'm on dA, so I don't talk to you much on here. I'm glad you like it so far, and I am hoping I'm doing well!

**BonneNuit:** orly now?xD

**Khuronji:** I am to please! I'm glad you that you find the Tuner's interesting ;D

**Warnings: **Can't think of any… Really, I can't. *fail* Oh, I really hope I get to see my own Hubby Aku soon!*giggles* I miss her soooo~ sooo~ much!

**Updates:** Yesterday I almost had a mental breakdown because people were questioning my art on deviant art and also questioning my sanity. I had the urge to almost quite that and fanfiction. I swear to fucking gawd that people don't know how to mind their own damn business! I would rant on this, but you all want to read an AkuRoku fanfiction, not my stupid words of anger. Bleh. Oh, did I mention I want premium for deviantart? I wish someone would give me it… .__.

Anyway~

ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER!

-Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

_He was trapped in absolute darkness. Everywhere he looked, there was no light visible for him to spot. As he stretched out his arms, his fingers went through thin air as he tried to grab at something. Of course, there was nothing. _

"_Where am I…?"_

_His voice was trembling as he lowered his arms to his sides; he desperately tried to find anything besides darkness. _

_Yet during his whole frustration, he could hear a soft noise in the distance. Not sure if he should follow said sound, but he wanted to desperately escape this pit of darkness. _

_There was no life, no energy; just a constant wave of negative feelings._

_**Was this inside of him?**_

_Roxas did not like the eternal darkness as he had normally intended, but he somewhat felt right at home in this land of nothingness. The small teen didn't understand why in the world why he accepted this. It just wasn't right._

_There it was again, that soft noise. _

_He strained his ears to try at least figure out what the sound was, but to no avail. He could not decipher the sound, and this caused Roxas to be very annoyed. _

_With a sigh, the male continued to walk with absolutely no destination in mind; just to find that sound as it could possibly let him out of this uncomfortable darkness._

"_What happened to Demyx… Riku… Namine…?" he whispered softly, his eyes closing shut. Why weren't his friends here to help him in the first place? Did they abandon him?_

"_**They did not abandon you, Roxas. They simply cannot enter your dreams.**__" A foreign voice had entered his ears, and the small blond gasped. Opening his sapphire eyes quickly, he could see an outline of what it seemed to be a giant bird._

_Wait, what???_

_A __**bird**__?_

"_W-What are you talking about? I'm dreaming? And are you a bird?" Roxas asked, dumbfounded to be in this situation. If this were a dream, then this wasn't real in any way._

"_**I'm very much real as you are, boy. Tell me, do you want to soar into the skies?**__"_

_Roxas blinked at the question and he shuddered a bit, wondering why in the world the question had shaken him up. Then, he understood._

_Ever since Roxas and Namine had been born, they always wanted to soar in the skies. They had felt that they were caged birds, locked in isolation with their wings clipped. Namine had been always telling him of flying, yet he never bothered to listen._

"_I…Want to fly." He finally said, staring at the large outline figure. Now as he stared at it even closer than before, the outline was a shimmering white. Not close to the light that he had been looking for, but quite close._

"_**Do you wish to see me, boy?**__" the figure asked, as it moved closer to the small teen. Roxas looked up at the figure as it hovered above him, as he could see its glowing white eyes. Choked with fear, he nodded. _

"_Y-Yes, please."_

_The bird-like outline spread out its wings, letting out a loud screech. Roxas took a step back, hands clutching at his chest, fear rising in his throat._

_Watching the scene unfold right before his very eyes was very amazing. The lights that glowed around the outline became solid and visible, where you could see the feathers emerge._

_The feathers were a pure white color, as it seemed the very being of its existence were based on its beauty. Its head now formed next, as it elegantly curved its head and peered down at him with now grayish-white eyes. Its beak was pitch black in color. _

_Roxas was blinded by the pure light that radiated off from the creature and he was forced to cover his eyes with his hands, until the bright light was gone._

_Once the light had vanished, he lowered his hands and stared at the looming creature in front of him. The creature was a beautiful white bird with elegant wings and long feathers. To him, it simply gave off a feeling of security and happiness towards the boy._

"_What… Are you?" he asked in complete awe and the bird lowered its head down, to where they could see eye level. Without thinking, the boy reached out with his hands and placed his fingers gently on the sides of the winged creatures face. The feathers were supple and luscious underneath his skin._

"_**I am the representation of your being. I am the creature that defines every trick you do in the sky.**__" The creature responded. Now that Roxas listened closely, it was a feminine voice since he heard it clearly. _

"_You're… A girl?" he asked a bit stupidly, as his eyes down casted to his feet. Since there were no floors, he had nothing else to look at. The creature staring at him chuckled, and it spread its large and magnificent wings all around him. He felt protected all of a sudden._

"_**I am indeed a female, Roxas. I am the White Raven. I am going to help you soar.**__" The raven chuckled as she pulled him closer to __**her surprisingly warm body. **__Warmth spread across his cheeks, and he buried his face into her supple feathers. "Why am I here…" he whispered, as it wasn't a question. He honestly didn't know why he was in this mess as when he slept, he would dream of his past._

_The large raven chuckled slightly as she pulled away from him, flapping her wings as she lifted into the air. Roxas watched, amazed that as she lifted herself into the air, the winds that were created did not affect him. He was not pulled back or falling to the darkness. Actually, as she flapped her wings the darkness began to dissipate, to where he could actually see his surroundings._

"_This place is…" he whispered in shock at the scenery around him. _

_It was like a mechanical wasteland, where he and the raven were the only mammals there. It seemed like the world had been deserted and left for dead._

"_Where is everyone?" he asked nervously, as his body began to twitch and spasm at random times. The raven only gave him a glance before she flapped her wings and headed to the direction of the East. Gasping in surprise in why she wouldn't answer him, he began to follow her, hoping that his wheels could be as fast as she was. _

_There was one thing he realized as he chased after her: the raven was absolutely beautiful. To think that she represented him caused him to wonder if he was the same. Beautiful._

_Was he beautiful?_

_Roxas continued on, being able to leap over the broken machinery that had been placed all around their settings. "WAIT UP!" he cried desperately, cursing him for his short legs. _

_The raven did not let up, as she flew over to a large shrine area, where two birds were carved as statues. As he got closer, he could see that the statue was of her and a flaming phoenix._

_Roxas's heart skipped a beat. Once he lay eyes on that phoenix statue, he could see an image of a male with red spiky hair and emerald eyes. This made his breath hitch._

_**In order to soar, you must find your Tuner.**_

_The voice of the raven whispered in his mind, and he let out a cry of shock as he was being lifted off the ground by an unknown source. Sapphire eyes widened in fear and surprise, as his body felt light-weight as he levitated in the air._

"_I can… Float!" he whispered as he closed his eyes and imagined himself soaring into the sky. He could feel winds hitting against his body, and he opened his eyes to see himself flying in the skies. Next to him was the raven, and a twinkle was in her white eyes._

"_**Roxas, it is almost time for you to wake up.**__" She said as she angled her body slightly, and Roxas could see the insides of her wings. He gave her a struggled frown._

"_W-Why? I want to soar… I want to fly!" he whispered as he shook his head in disagreement. At his response, the wind blew harshly and he let out a cry of panic._

_He struggled to grab on something, but he had forgotten that he was in the sky. There was nothing solid in the sky. He cursed his bad luck and he screamed in fear as he continued to fall._

"_**AXEL!!!**__" his voice screamed as he was surrounded by darkness._

-Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

Axel blinked as he stopped working on the cigarette that was between his lips. The red-head swore he heard someone calling his name, and it sounded very desperate. The voice sounded so familiar as well. Very familiar that it caused him to stop breathing for a moment.

"Axel? You all right?" Zexion asked as he looked up from his sandwich, as the red-head shot out of his seat.

"We need to go to the castle. **Now.**"

-Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

A/N: There! Finished with Roxas's dream! Sad to say, I really don't like this chapter. I was eating crackers and playing Samurai Warriors at the same time. But oh well. I hope the whole thing isn't going to fast, because this is just a dream. None of this is happening on the outside world! By the way, next chapter you can expect the first battle between Sora and Roxas in the castle.:3

Read and review! Ideas are welcome!


	7. 7 Nobody

**For those who reviewed…:**

Khuronji: It better be epic lol! I swear that Kingdom Hearts doesn't do much for me between Sora and Roxas. Aww, and thankies! I'm so happy you'll give me it*tears of joy*

Ldrmas: Please don't worry! Um,um! Okay! I'll try my best!*head/desk*

**Warning: **blood, profanities, and a fight between the epic hotties of Kh. Why yes, I am crazy… OH, SOME AKUROKU-NESS YEEEEY!

**Updates: **I'm getting a bit better. Not really saying why or how… But I'm okay. I thought when I first started this series, no one would actually review. I mean, people favorite it but not say anything… I'm kinda glad that they do. Argh. My head hurts. Please let's not make this such a crappy chapter… Anyway, I worked really hard on this chapter, since I really don't like typing more than three pages… But this is Sora versus Roxas, so please enjoy!

TO THE DAMNED CHAPTER ALREADY!

-Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

"_Whoa_!" Roxas awoke with a start inside of a king-side grayish white bed. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping off his forehead, and he felt very cold. After he steadied his uneven breathing, he lifted his head. "Where…. Am I?" he whispered as he looked around him, which turned out that he was inside of a large room that was in navy blue color. On the walls were decorations of his favorite all time ice cream: sea-salt ice cream. Roxas flinched as it all seemed very familiar to him. He tried to understand why it seemed so strange yet familiar to him. Shaking a little bit, the small teen pushed the blankets off of him, sapphire eyes scanning to the door that would lead out to what he could remember; a hallway.

"This…This was my old home…" he whispered softly, the memories coming back to him in a rush. Before the creatures came into the picture, he and Namine were only children when they lived in this castle. They were only small, and had parents.

Roxas smiled bitterly as he remembered their names and how they looked like.

His mother was named Aqua Vylan, while his father was named Ventus Vylan. Of course, no one remembered how the two of them died, but they did, leaving the twins parentless. Not only that, when the creatures and the group of mechanical people arrived, they were deemed homeless because they took over the castle. Before they even became peasants, they had managed to get a cheap house.

Roxas whimpered softly as he was encountered by past memories, and he squeezed his eyes shut as his head began to hurt. The headache was a lot more painful than he would have liked it to be. It wouldn't be like the other headaches he had in the past… No, it was much more. It hurt so badly that tears were threatening to leak out of the corner of his eyes.

"Why does it hurt so much…? It's just a castle." He said brokenly as he swung his legs over the bed and placed bare feet on the cold tiled floors. The blond teen forgot how anemic he was, and he shivered at the coldness that coursed through his body. Hissing slightly, he squeezed his eyes shut as he instantly took his feet off the floors. His toes were tingly from the drastic lack of heat.

Cold.

No heat around him.

Was this how it was like?

Roxas had forgotten, and his chest hurt badly. This place… Was always his home… Why had he forgotten?

_Oh right, because of those stupid people!!_

Anger coursed through Roxas as he slid out of bed, standing on two cold feet as he rushed over to the door, forgetting that his own wheels were gone. (A/N: for those who were wondering; Roxas is NOT naked. He's still wearing his clothes. Perverts….xD) Trembling hands grasped at the silver doorknob, he turned it, to where he could hear it unlock as he slowly creaked the door open.

"**Roxas, dear…. Be careful of your surroundings."**

Roxas heard a familiar voice ringing in his ears, and he froze. What was that voice? Why did it sound so familiar….?

"**It is I, the White Raven. You won't remember much of the dream, my child."**

Oh, so that's why it sounded so familiar.

"T-Thank you, Raven-sama…" he whispered softly as he peered out with his head, hoping that no one would see him. Inhaling a deep breath, the teen shuffled quietly out of the room, and went immediately to the right of the hallway, he began to explore.

Thus, started his conversation with the elegant white bird inside of his mind.

"**Does this place bring you so much pain, child?"**

'_Yeah, it does… I used to live here, with my twin.'_

"**Oh, I see… Tell me, are you prepared for the worst, my boy?"**

'_W-What do you mean?'_

Roxas brows furrowed at her question, and when she didn't answer him, he grew much more frustrated. It was like she had been laughing at his uneasiness. This wasn't fair! She knew things that he didn't, and he didn't quite like the idea of having an intruder inside of his head. In response to his thought, the raven only chuckled in the back of his mind, the melodious sound echoing only slightly.

It was then that he decided to stop, realizing that he had no idea where he was going, and he reached a room that had its door open. A strange feeling crept over the blond as he went closer to the room, hoping to hear something coming from it.

Indeed, there were voices being heard, but he couldn't decipher whose voice it belonged to. No, to be more precise, none of them sounded familiar to Roxas. _'Should I listen?'_ he asked himself as he tried to come to a decision on what to do. However he was so curious that he **HAD** to know what was going on, so he stood next to the open door, pressing his back against the wall on the outside. He then listened.

"… Sora, I won't allow you to harm the boy! We need him for this war!"

"Oh, whatever, Ansem the **Wise**," Roxas winced as he heard the malice in the first voice, "He's **MY** cousin and I want to see if he's capable of being the Eclipse Keeper."

"I understand your logic, young man. We cannot simply have him hurt! If we weren't the ones that had requested him first, the others would surely have used him for their own purposes. Like Xehanort."

"**Old man, **I thought we _agreed_ not to speak that bastard's name."

"Indeed we have, but I need to use the facts against you. You simply cannot hurt Roxas."

"As if you can tell me what to do! I will see if he is even capable of handling himself with Air Treks. I'm leaving."

Roxas inhaled a breath as they were finishing up their conversation, and there was a sinking feeling inside of his stomach.

Someone wanted to fight him. What's worse that this person claimed that he was Roxas's cousin. The blond tilted his head to the left in confusion. He did not remember having any relatives besides his twin sister. Did this mean something? He had so many questions, and he wondered why he wasn't getting any answers!

"Oh~" he gasped as he turned his head to meet face to face with a sky blue eye. His breathed hitched as he stared into the eyes of a spiky brunet, who gave him a narrowed glare. He had forgotten how to breathe, as the other came close to him.

"**It's the Silver Crow."**

Roxas blinked then at the words of the raven, but couldn't speak as the boy wrapped arms around his neck. What in the world was the boy doing exactly? "Roxas." The other boy said in a much different tone, as it was sweet and quite innocent. _Whoa, wait a minute!_

Roxas gasped as he was suddenly nuzzled by the brunet and he struggled out of the boys hold. "Let go of me, you creep!" he gasped as he pushed him back, sending the other stumbling a bit before he slammed against the wall.

"Ow!" the brunet whimpered and Roxas blinked. He had sounded so much hostile before, why does he sound so weak and innocent right now?

"What in the world is going on out here?!" the much deeper voice from inside of the room cried out angrily, and Roxas leapt a bit as he saw an old man rush out of the room. His eyes widened as he saw the old man come out and to him, he looked strangely familiar.

'_Why in the world does everyone look familiar to me?!'_

"**Because we are all connected."**

The answer he had received from the raven shook him to bits, and he watched as the brunet clung to the old man's bandaged covered arm.

"What in the world happened here?" he demanded Roxas, and the blond put his hands up in defense. He really didn't like being accused for something he had to in self-defense. "I didn't do anything! He just started hugging me and I felt awkward!" he cried and the older man looked down at the brunet with narrowed eyes.

"Sora, you have to keep your personality in check. You understand?" he scolded the teen and the brunet gave him a big smile.

"I'm sorry, old man! Terra is just a meanie because he wanted to protect me!" he said quite happily and joyfully as he got to his feet, and bounced up and down in front of the old man. Roxas watched with discomfort as the old man shook his head in exasperation at the boy's attitude. He stood there, until whatever they were doing was done. The brunet shifted the strange eye patch over to the right side of his face, where it showed his left eye. Roxas shuddered as he saw the other teens pupil turn into a slit, like a reptile.

"What are you?" he asked a little too loudly, and the brunet gave him a scowl.

"Look, punk. You're my cousin, and you will stop acting like a douche –"

'_What?! You're the one acting like a douche!'_

"—so we can determine if you really are Keeper material." The boy smirked and Roxas's face heated up. He felt the urge to punch the other teen in the face, but he stopped as he heard someone walk up behind him. He whirled around and saw Riku, wearing different clothing than they would always had worn.

"Rik-Rik?" he whispered softly and the silver haired teen looked at him with cold eyes as he headed over to the brunet.

"Sora, don't be such a bastard to your cousin." Riku said sternly to the brunet and the boy scowled at him, but he nodded anyway. "Whatever…" he said softly, quite shyly as he looked at Riku with his only visible eye. The old man huffed a bit before he left the two, and he waved a hand over at Roxas for him to follow into his office. The blond nodded and he timidly followed after the old man, closing the door behind him.

"So, you are Roxas."

At the statement, the boy turned his head to look at the old man before nodding.

"Y-Yes."

The older man nodded as he gestured for him to sit in a one of the chairs in front of his desk as he went to sit down. When he sat on the chair on the left side of the desk, he fidgeted abit, his feet rubbing against each other from the cold.

"You must be wondering why you're back here after all these years."

"Yeah, for fourteen whole fucking years."

When Roxas said that, the room fell silent and he looked away from the man and to the books that were neatly set in the bookshelves.

The old man cleared his throat.

"Well then, Roxas. You're here because you're probably a chosen one for the Eclipse Road. What you got for your birthday weren't just ordinary rollerblades. They are called Air Treks. They help you soar through the air and experience things normal human beings couldn't do."

As the old man explained, Roxas was in a daze as he listened to his inner voice explaining into deeper detail than what the other had been saying.

"**Air Treks are technology on wheels, advance rollerblades that allow you to soar in the skies. There were descendants that created these inventions, thus the ones that were chosen to soar were able to fly."**

Before the old man could continue any further, Roxas stood up from his chair and walked over to the desk with smoldering eyes. He was feeling anger coursing through him because these stupid **shitheads** knew that he was able to be free like they were. The old man was startled as he slammed his hands on the desk.

"You bastard. You all knew all along. You all fucking knew. Fine then. I'll fight against Sora." He hissed at the aged one as he turned around and headed for the door.

"Roxas!"

Ignoring the other calling after him, he slung the door open, blinking as he was staring into emerald eyes.

Roxas instantly knew who it was, because the raven inside of him began to murmur words of affection for the others animal.

"Axel…" he whispered softly, as he was standing frozen. The others image was something to behold, and he understood why his inner being had fallen in love with this person.

"**No, not Axel… The phoenix!"**

The red-head gasped as he saw Roxas, and he looked up at Ansem.

"T-This is…" he whispered and he grabbed Roxas by his face, and he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the boy's softer ones.

"Axel! I am telling you to let go of Roxas!" the old one said as he saw this, enraged. The red-head didn't listen and he pulled away from the kiss, and grabbed Roxas by his left arm and dragged him out of the room with him.

"Axel!"

Ignoring the old man, Axel ran down the hallway, dragging Roxas with him. The Flame Keeper knew where to take him, as he led him down the long stairs as he took a right turn. The boy he dragged was gasping for air, his eyes glazed with fatigue. "L-Let me go!" Roxas cried as he struggled to get out of the grasp of the red-head. Everything was going too fast for him.

Roxas didn't even understand the attraction he had towards the red-head.

"Here we are!"

Suddenly the older male stopped and Roxas skidded into his back, whimpering as his face met with his back. Axel turned around and wrapped his lanky arms around the smaller boys shoulder, dragging him inside of one of the rooms inside of the castle. Using his left leg to kick the door close with his foot, he headed over to the bed, where he planned to talk to Roxas.

"Unh…" the small teen groaned as Axel laid him onto the bed, and he blinked his sapphire eyes. Axel watched as the boy looked around him slowly, and then noticed that he was on the bed. Before Roxas could speak, Axel opened his mouth first.

"Look, I'm not gonna rape you –yet- but I just need to talk to you." Axel said all in one breath, and Roxas stared at him like had grown three heads. Once the boy didn't answer him, the red-head crawled into the bed, placing his hands on the side of the teens head. He smirked as a blush covered his face and he placed a gentle kiss on the boys left cheek.

"O-Oh!" the boy gasped at the contact, and he stared into Axel's emerald eyes. He felt strange… But he felt slightly better at the simple contact of the kiss, like his worries were all gone.

"I'm your Tuner, if you hadn't noticed. We obviously share something than this." The man said as he poked Roxas's chest softly, causing the boy to let out a squeak.

"H-How do you know if you are…?"

Roxas didn't want to believe it, because right now, there were so many things on his mind. Everything went too fast…

"It doesn't make sense…" whispered the boy and Axel placed a kiss on his cheek once more causing his face to heat up considerably. "It isn't supposed to. My job is to know your body inside, out. But not right now. You need to get ready for the battle against your own cousin." Axel said as he moved away, getting off the bed. Roxas let out a small whimper before sitting up, and he stared at his bare feet.

"W-Where are my Air Treks?"

Gosh, the word sounded strange as it rolled off his tongue.

Axel grinned and he gestured to the bed, and Roxas frowned. Rolling over to his side, he looked over the bed to the tiled floors, and eyes widened as he saw his Air Treks resting against the bed.

"H-How…?" he asked, confused. They had not been there when they first came in here! Axel gave him a smirk. "I'm magic baby." He said as Roxas reached down and grabbed his Air Trecks. The blond haired teen rolled his eyes and gave the other a small smile.

"Maybe you're magically delicious."

Now why did that come out of Roxas's mouth, and why? Realizing what he said, the teen blushed and lowered his face as he pulled on his Air Treks, missing the feel of his precious wheels. He knew that the man was watching his every move and he gasped suddenly as memories came rushing back into his mind.

-Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

"_Let me go you, __**BASTARD!**__" Roxas screamed as he beat his tiny fists against Axel's chest, tears threatening to escape his tired eyes. Riku had not moved an inch ever since the red-head had struck him hard with an attack like that, and he was beginning to panic. If Riku was dead, his close friend, Roxas would have committed murder. He wasn't sure at first, but it wasn't long until he could see the faint rise of Riku's chest, indicating that he was still breathing._

_Thank God!_

_His relief was short lived as Axel dug hand inside of his pants, causing him to squeak out in shock. No one had ever put their hands down his pants, not even himself! Well, in a perverted manner that is! Gloveless fingertips touched his dick softly, and he let out a soft gasp, closing his eyes at the foreign feeling. "Mmmmhm, you are just so fuckable." The red-head purred as he gripped the boy's now forming erection, and he smirked as he saw the bright red color on the boys' face._

"_W-What…?"_

"_Shhh, let me enjoy this while your bastard of a friend is knocked out."_

_Roxas's breathing came to a hitch as the hand began to pump around his erection rather quickly, and he couldn't help but cling to the older male's jacket, moans escaping his mouth. His eyes were squeezed shut and he couldn't help but thrust instinctively into the red-heads' hand. Axel watched with amusement as he went faster, pumping his hand as fast as he could, enjoying the look appearing on the kids face. It turned him on, really. He rather enjoyed the sight of it._

_The smaller male's breath went into pants and moans of pleasure as he would occasionally thrust into the red-heads hand, throwing his head back in wanton. In response to this, Axel lowered his head, and pressed a kiss to the boy's neck, and then slowly licking with his hot tongue down the boy's neckline._

_Shit, the boy tasted so damned good!_

_Axel wanted nothing but to ravish this boy, but he couldn't right now. He was supposed to be on his job, yet with the boy so close to him, he had to just __**touch him.**__ He didn't care if it wasn't right, but those sweet moans coming from the boys mouth was intoxicating. Axel desperately needed more._

"_Ungh! A-Axel!" with one last thrust into Axel's pumping hand, Roxas cummed into the older male's hand, his grip on the jacket weakening. With a small hum in response, the red-head released his hold on the boy's dick and pulled out his hand, licking the white fluid that was Roxas's essence. What made it better, however, was when the kid called out his name like that. _

_Just perfect. After licking up the bitter yet addicting fluid off his hands, he pulled the blond boy close to him, with a smirk on his face. It was all so fast, he had thought, but he had found the boy. This boy was the one that would allow him to fly._

"_You're a Keeper too." He said as the boy was breathing heavily, coming out from his incredible high. _

-Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

His cheeks turned to every shade of red there was on the color wheel, and there had been light. Axel smirked as he saw the dark blush on the boys face and he strutted over to the bed. "Oh my god…" he whispered softly as he felt the familiar heat surrounding his personal space.

He rather enjoyed this…

"**ROXAS**!" a voice bellowed as the door was slammed open and a very angry looking Sora stormed in with a very pissed off Riku following behind him. Seeing this, the teen let out another squeak as Axel wrapped protective arms around his shoulders.

"Hey there, spiky." Axel greeted as the two went over to them. Sora scowled at him and pointed a finger at the blond.

"You. Me. Arena now." He said briefly and he turned around, taking Riku's hand into his and dragging him out of the room.

Roxas blinked in confusion.

"W-What just happened?"

"Sora and Riku? Oh, they're going out." Axel shrugged his shoulders and Roxas frowned, looking up at Axel. "You mean they're…". "Gay? Yeah. Why, you have a problem with gays, Roxy?" the red-head asked as he placed his forehead against Roxas's, who blushed like mad.

"N-No! I just didn't know…" he whispered and Axel placed a gentle kiss on his lips once more, and the blond squirmed a bit. He didn't know what to think of this strange feeling surging inside of him, and he could not place a name on it. So, he pulled away from Axel and got on the tiled floors, gliding across the room to the door.

As he grasped the doorknob, he looked back and was surprised to see Axel behind him, with a smirk on his beautiful face.

"I'm coming with you." He said easily as he followed the boy out of the room. They went in silence, unsure of what to talk about, as Axel was the one that led him to the arena, which was amazing out of this castle. Since the castle had lots of contraptions, this explained everything. However, Roxas knew this was something he had seen before.

_Mechanical wasteland…_

Instead there was no sand no dry cracked earth, just the simple waxed grey tiled floors that had been used for many years.

"About time!" Sora's voice yelled as they stepped inside, and Roxas gulped as he met with up with Sora, who was glaring at him disapprovingly. Riku was next to him and he didn't say anything but proceeded to only nod. "S-Sorry." Roxas frowned but he lifted his head up once he felt a hand on his left shoulder. Axel was behind him with a leering grin at Sora, and the brunet shrunk back a little, as if he had fear of the red-headed man. Roxas smiled inwardly at that.

"**Axel and the phoenix were always protective of those they care about… Even if they are loners."**

Roxas sighed as he looked at Sora, who was staring into the eyes of emerald. "Okay, let's start." He said softly, and Sora snapped out of the striking gaze and looked over to him. Scowling the boy nodded and looked at Riku.

"Begin it." He ordered, and Riku shrugged.

"All right, the battle between Sora Abaddon and Roxas Azrael has begun." He said, which to Roxas surprise; the voice had been loud and booming and he was wondering why he had spoken in such a way. Now he knew why.

He could see people in stands all around, up in the air, cheering as they settled down to watch the two begin to start.

"Roxas, becareful." Lips pressed against the soft skin of his cheek and his face heated up once Axel pulled away. Nodding a bit, he went up to where Sora was, who was standing at the starting point. Basically, this was a race and the room was as big by putting ten football fields together.

Oh shit, that is huge.

Roxas felt blood pumping inside of his ears, and once Riku announced to begin, he watched as Sora quickly sped off.

…

What. The. Fuck?

Roxas growled as he went after him, and he leaped into the air, twisting his body as he soared elegantly. Through the haze of white, his eyes were focused on the brunet that was speeding ahead. A smirk crossed onto his features as he heard the raven.

"**You must attack to win. Attack to prove your worth."**

Nodding, the small blond leaned forward, his arms reaching out, as if he were attempting to fly. As he soared, he twisted his body, and began to lunged straight towards Sora. He knew he could not miss because his target was dead on. Thanks to the raven's ability to lock on their prey without fail, he wouldn't have a problem.

"Go, Roxas!" Axel cheered as he watched from the entrance, a smirk on his lips. Next to him stood Namine, Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia. Namine and Demyx were watching with anticipation, as Zexion looked bored out of his damned mind and Marluxia stared at the blond that soared through the air.

"Amazing…" whispered Marluxia.

Axel shot the Petal Keeper a warning glance.

To show that he heard his Tuner, he waved a bit, before he prepared a move that he had in mind as he locked on Sora. He watched in amazement as his wheels suddenly spiked out, along with a large white ribbon that wrapped loosely around his body, and he could see the outline of the beautiful raven.

Now, he understood what he had to do.

_Undead Crises! Dance of a Thousand Deaths!_

Sora gasped as he was suddenly pelted down with Roxas and ninety hundred and ninety nine after-images as he hit the tiled floors. The spectators 'booed' and cheered at this, as the blond unleashed a unique technique. Blood was hacked out from the brunets mouth, and he twisted his body so that he could meet face to face with his opponent. Sora's eyes were bloodshot and Roxas's were full and clear of determination.

"Bastard!"

At that, he lunged at the blond teen, twisting his body so that his legs would do a wide arch, and he slammed his Air Treks into the teen's stomach. He smirked as his cousin let out a yelp of pain, but eyes widened as the boy regained his balance, and was performing a back flip into the air. Thinking quickly, he had to deflect the other's attack. He lunged forward so that his own Air Treks clashed with the blonds', a smirk rising on his lips. He was feeling so cocky and so sure of himself because he knew that he would win. He was the better one here.

Roxas grunted as the bastard deflected his next attack, and he felt extremely frustrated. He had never done that much practice at techniques in his entire life of living.

"**Keep going! We cannot lose to this incompetent boy and crow! Unleash your inner you! Unleash me!"**

Letting out a cry of fury, Sora's eyes widened as something seemed different about Roxas. His entire body glowed, and the boy's eyes were now a white color. He watched as the other let out a inhuman sound, as it seemed to be from the Heaven's itself.

Sora could see it.

He could see the enormous white raven appearing behind Roxas, and it screeched at him, its black beak open.

"Argh!" he grunted as he landed on some pipes that were placed to the left of him. Roaring, he unleashed his own animal, and Roxas could see it as well. He could see a large silver crow that wasn't as huge as his own raven, but it was intimidating all the same.

The two let out a roar to one another, going at each other's throats-

Blood was spilt as they collided, blades hitting each other in different places of their body.

Axel and Riku let out outraged cries as they watched their Other get hurt.

Marluxia and Zexion were clearly interested as they saw the two flying entities in the whole stadium clashing with each other.

Demyx and Namine watched with wide eyes, as they felt the tremendous power radiating from the two cousins.

The spectators cheered and watched with fearful awe at the spectacular sight.

Crow and Raven collided and crashed into one another, going head to head, teeth bared at the other. Psychoticness versus Innocence kept going.

They struck and struck, their wheels leaving gashes into each other's skin. Their body was covered in sweat and their faces had the look of determination.

Each let out a furious cry, but it stopped from Sora as Roxas rammed into him, bringing him straight to the ground.

Everything was understood as the boy meant serious harm as his cousin's body impacted on the tiled floor. A crater was made due to the impact of Sora's body.

The spectators gasped in amazement.

Axel and Riku hurried to the scene on their own Air Treks to stop any further harm.

Zexion and Marluxia left quickly as they could.

Demyx and Namine were rooted to the spot.

Roxas and the raven felt so satisfied as the small teen rammed his Air Treks over and over again into Sora's stomach, creating deep gashes. Blood was beginning to form in the crater, and Sora's visible eye remained on his face.

There were no tears from the pain.

_**This was meant to be a friendly match…!**_

The whispers of the crowd surrounded him, their horrified voices filling his ears.

_**Crunch!**_

Sora let out an ear-splitting shriek as Roxas suddenly crushed his ribs. Strong arms pulled him off of Sora, but Roxas did not notice. He watched as Riku went to Sora's side, and he was being dragged away from the area.

Rage filled inside of him, and it burned his gut so badly.

"_**I NEVER ASKED TO BE YOU!**_"

-Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

**A/N: Yey.... Cliffhanger, lmao. Never saw that coming, eh?! Well, just don't kill me! Um, the fight scene wasn't as what I planned out, because Sora isn't a douche in the game (sorry Sora fans...) so I tried to make it as dramatic as possible.**

**Um, yes, there is the start with Axel and Roxas, but they won't get involved romantically until Marluxia breaks his legs...*foreshadowing, who gets their legs broken?! Axel or Roxas?! You guess!)**

**Anyway, I hope this was a good chapter...**

**The longest. I. Ever. Typed. Hopefully this will cover for tomorrow...? Please?**

***dies***


	8. 8 Ladies and gentlemen

Marluxia was very upset after he had left the arena hours before. He was sitting on his bed, frustrated that the battle he had just witnessed went against the very purpose of Air Treks. That boy with the hair colored as the sunset, must be punished in some way. It wasn't like he enjoyed punishing people, but those who misuse Air Treks were ones that needed to be punished. The pink haired man did not care if it was their first time, but he didn't want something to break out because of their stupidity.

In this case, Marluxia had to do something about the boy named Roxas Azrael.

With a sigh, he grabbed a book from his nightstand and flipped it open, the pages almost causing a seizure warning for his eyes. When he found the page he wanted, he stopped the pages with his left thumb, and settled the book wide open on his lap. He had found out what he was looking for.

Different methods of torture that should fit just to someone as Roxas. Smirking, his eyes skimmed the whole page until he had found one that would be interesting.

"To make sure a bird cannot fly anymore; you must clip its wings." He murmured in amusement, and a dark chuckle escaped his lips. He knew just the right way to torture the pathetic boy. The one that had caught his interest once he saw him soaring into the air, fighting Sora for his first time. The boy that broke Sora's ribs and made him settle down in the infirmary. "I can't wait…"

"Can't wait for what, Mar?"

Marluxia snapped the book shut at the sound of the voice and he looked up to see a boy with twilight colored hair and one visible eye in the color as grey. He was only a kid, and he was wearing a white lab coat.

"Ienzo. Get out now." Marluxia demanded and the kid gave him an emotionless look.

"I don't think so, Mar. You're up to something." Ienzo said as he gave an all knowing look at the book and the pink-haired man. Growling, Marluxia grabbed the book and flung it at the little boy. He missed, however. He wished he didn't.

He watched as the book went to hit the small boy, but the boy smirked as he ducked back, doing a semi back flip as the book skimmed over him, barely missing him by inches. Ienzo smirked as it went and hit the wall with a loud sound.

Marluxia cursed.

"Your aim sucks as always." The boy said as he straightened up, and stretched his arms with a smirk on his young face. This is why he hated the younger brother of Zexion. They were so much alike in so many ways.

"What are you here for?" he asked in a growl and the young boy shrugged, as he tapped his Air Treks against the ground.

"I know you're going to give Roxas a punishment. No one will like that, you know." Ienzo said casually as he looked around him inside of the room. Instead of it being grayish white like the others, it was a pink and green color. Flowers were settled in different parts of his room.

"And Sora is in the infirmary, recovering from his broken ribs. I have to give the Roxas guy some props. No one can crush Sora that easily." Ienzo continued before Marluxia could speak. The man shut his mouth close and he wondered what to say. He hated it whenever Zexion or Ienzo encountered him on things that he loved to do. Surely there was some justice in what he was doing! There had to be…

"Anyway, I have to go check up on Roxas. If you choose to do a punishment, you best be careful. If Axel hears about this, you are in deep shit." The kid said as he skated out of the room, humming a bit as he did. Marluxia could only watch in shock. The boy was right… Going anywhere and telling Axel would put death on his own part. It almost made him think twice about giving Roxas a punishment. However he couldn't change his mind because of Axel. The insane Keeper didn't scare him… He swore it.

-Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

Ienzo hummed as he skated down the hallways back to the infirmary and he knew what he had told Marluxia moments ago would get something happening. Even though he didn't like seeing people in pain or near death, he had to find a way to stop Marluxia's punishment. Even this guy didn't earn it. It was his first time ever soaring with Sora. Even in a fight. "Well, Axel better hear about this… I swear he would destroy Marluxia." He murmured as he opened the door to the infirmary.

As he skated inside, he could see the blond haired boy sitting upright in his bed, staring out the window that he had been placed next to. Even though this place was a large castle, they never had great scenery in the slightest. Ienzo shrugged as he skated closer to him. "How are you feeling, Roxas?" he asked in a low voice and the teen turned his head to look at him.

"…Fine." He replied quietly and the boy nodded as he went to pick up the clipboard from the tub that was hanging on the wall. "I see. Any pain what-so-ever?" Ienzo questioned as he took oout a pen from his lab pocket and began scribbling down results of his patient. The blond shook his head and shrugged as he laid back down on his bed, and snuggled underneath the blankets. Frowning at not getting a 'yes' or 'no', Ienzo sighed as he walked closer to the bed, staring curiously at the boys face.

He instantly blushed.

The teen he was staring at was incredibly beautiful and his heart was soaring just being this close to him. Was it because he was the potential Eclipse Keeper? He inhaled a breath as quietly as he could.

"Do you want something right now?" he asked him quietly, wondering if the tired blond did want something. The boy shrugged and rolled over on his side and said nothing to the boy. Ienzo sighed and stepped back as he placed the clipboard back into the tub and went to another part of the room to check up on another patient. However he jumped a bit when the door opened and a familiar red-head walked in, with a pissed off look on his face.

"Where is he?" he demanded and Ienzo sighed, pointing to a part of the room and Axel went past him in a rush. Ienzo sighed as he headed to his other patient.

As Axel rushed past Ienzo, he headed for the bed and he saw the boy asleep in the bed that he had been assigned to. With a sigh, Axel gingerly sat on the bed where the boy lay. "Hm…. You seem a bit better now." He mused as his face had the gentlest emotions painted on. He enjoyed being around the boy and because of this, his heart fluttered happily. But it soon plummeted as he knew that it wouldn't be too long…

If Roxas didn't understand the true meaning of Air Treks… This war would break him. Axel wouldn't be able to protect him. Realizing this notion, he dug fingers into his tight black jeans, emerald eyes going wide. He wanted to protect Roxas.

"A-Axel…?"

So much for Roxas being asleep… Axel thought he honestly was.

"Heya, Roxas." Axel said as he looked at the boy, and the blond smiled as he sat up quickly. Blinking at this, he poked the smaller teen in his forehead. "How ya doing?" he asked the teen as he ruffled those spikes of blond hair. Roxas batted his hand away with his own, but he had a sheepish grin on his face none-the-less.

"Doing much better… I really don't remember what happened." He admitted sadly and Axel let out a sigh. Of course not. Then the man got an idea, a grin curving on his lips. This could be his advantage… He could take Roxas away from here. So that he could prepare for the war along with him.

"Roxas, do you want to run away with me, and join my team…?" he whispered and the boy glanced up at him with shock. He had never expected the red-head to ask him to run away, and instantly he wanted to say _yes!_ But why did Axel want to run away in the first place?

"I would love to… How are we going to get out?" Roxas asked, his hands trembling in excitement. He hated this place, especially since Sora had been a complete asshole to him. Then he remembered Namine. He bit his bottom lip. Roxas was sure that he had seen her watching, and he saw those Air Treks she wore….

"I can help with this." Ienzo skated back over with a small smile on his lips. When the child came, the red-headed Keeper grinned as he got off the bed, and stood up straight while extending a hand towards Roxas.

"Ienzo, Zexion, and Demyx are all part of my team. Join us so you don't have to be trapped here."

The teen reached out uncertainly but he didn't hesitate to take the man's hand into his.

_Ladies and gentlemen please  
Would you bring your attention to me?  
For a feast for your eyes to see  
An explosion of catastrophe_

Ienzo smirked as he took out a walkie-talkie and turned it on, "Zexion, Demyx; let's go. We're leaving." He said with a sneer in his voice as he slipped off his lab coat and revealed that he was wearing a yellow jumpsuit with the kanji symbol of "Destruction" on the center of his chest.

Roxas listened as he stood up, wearing his Air Treks that Axel had brought along with him. Listening to the other's responses on the phone, he turned his head and gave Axel a grin.

Axel's heart skipped a few beats.

_Like nothing you've ever seen before  
Watch closely as I open this door  
Your jaws will be on the floor  
After this you'll be begging for more_

Turning off his walkie-talkie, the young child beckoned for the two to follow them as he headed towards to a wall, placing a hand on the rough exterior. "Sora is asleep, so he won't give us any trouble." He told them before Roxas could ask the question. As he and Axel went over to where Ienzo was, the wall began to open slowly to the side, and the boy went inside of the large entrance, followed by the red-head and blond.

Little did they know that someone had been watching from the shadows.

"So, it's begun…" a smirk appeared on her lips as she left the scene.

_Welcome to the show  
Please come inside  
Ladies and gentlemen_

Zexion swung the door open towards the water arena, where Demyx was getting ready in his new clothes. He smirked as he vanished and reappeared behind the mullet-haired boy. "You ready yet?" he asked as the rock star pulled on his black fingerless gloves. "As I'll ever be." The teen smirked as he turned around and pressed his lips against Zexion's own. The 'Scene Kid' pressed back into the kiss for a few moments, and then pulled away, as he noticed some Tuners had entered inside of the room.

"We know you're escaping. A little birdie told us." The girl with ugly looking brown hair and green eyes said as she took out a phone to communicate with the leaders of the castle. Zexion smirked.

"Oh, really Selphie?"

_Boom  
Do you want it?  
Boom  
Do you need it?  
Boom  
Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen_

"What?! Roxas is gone?!" Ansem shouted as he instantly got out of his chair, slamming fists on the desk. In front him were two members of Marluxia's team; Rikku and Yuna. The blonde girl whined as she flapped her arms. "We just went to go get him for Marly's punishment, but he's gone!" she wailed, and the brunette whacked her on the side of the head. The other pitifully whined at the harsh contact.

"Alert everyone in the castle now! We cannot let Roxas escape!"

_Boom  
Do you want it?  
Boom  
Do you need it?  
Boom  
Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen_

Namine gasped as she rushed through the castle, in hopes to spot her twin brother. She had been scaling the walls with her Air Treks as the word got out that he had escaped the infirmary. "How could this happen?! We need you, Roxas!" she cried as she twisted her body so that she could take the left path. She gasped as she saw one of Marluxia's members ahead of her, searching for Roxas too.

"I've got to find him first!!"

_Ladies and gentlemen good evening  
You've seen that seeing is believing  
Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding  
Please check to see if you're still breathing_

Demyx grinned as he and Zexion left the Water Arena after dealing with the pests that came after them. He looked over at Zexion as he snapped his fingers, the giant pool beginning to pull out, the water rushing through the opening that was beginning to form.

"Let the show begin."

The two leapt into the air and did a roll into the opening.

_Hold tight cause the show it not over  
If you will please move in closer  
Your about to be bowled over  
By the wonders you're about to behold here_

"You need some new clothes. Come on, put these on." Ienzo ordered Roxas as he tossed the blond some fresh clothes, and the teen began to strip. He looked up and noticed that Axel was watching him, and he blushed. "Stop watching me get dressed!" he cried and the red-head chuckled as he went back to the pilot area. They were currently in a large airship, as Demyx and Zexion joined them shortly.

"They've been dispatched. They won't get their hands on the Eclipse." Zexion said as he took his place on the right, where he would control all of the weapons on the airship. "And we're all ready to go." Demyx said as he sat to the left, where he would monitor the radar and check the airship's status.

Ienzo nodded as he and Axel took the two in the front, where they would pilot the airship.

"Where do I sit at?" the blond squeaked as he was finally dressed, and he gulped as the airship started up. He was wearing a black shirt with a stick of sea-salt ice cream on it, black jeans with blue lines at the sides of his legs, and his own Air Treks. He wore a light blue hoodie over his shirt, as it had black and white checkered patterns on his arms, and where his chest and stomach was. He had a light blue beanie on top of his head, with the same checkered design.

He looked so cute and adorable.

"You can come sit on my lap." Axel joked as he waved him over. Roxas blushed, but he lowered his head to hide it. "N-No, I'm just going to stand here." He protested, but yelped as the ship began to lift into the air, where a part of the building began to split open for them to get through.

"Nonsense, go sit with Axel." Zexion commanded and Roxas nodded as he meekly went over to the red-head. The man rolled his eyes, and took him by the arm gently, and pulled his seat out so that he could give room for Roxas to get on. With a blush, the boy climbed into the man's lap, and an arm wrapped around his waist, as the other had his hand on the wheel.

"Let's get going!" they all said as the airship suddenly took into the air, where dozens of the creatures were surrounding them, attempting to stop them. However, Ienzo smirked as he pressed a black button and the ship suddenly warped.

_Welcome to the show  
Please come inside  
Ladies and gentlemen_

-Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

A/N: Whooo! Chapter updated. Um, yeah I mentioned somone getting their legs broken... But why would I do it so suddenly?? I mean, come on... That's too easy! D8

Read and review or there would be no more chapters!


	9. 9 Fight

Radiant Garden was in complete panic.

As the Air Riders of the castle searched everywhere for Roxas, they were having no success whatsoever. Marluxia was the leader of all the Air Riders, demanding to know where the hell the boy was.

"Where is Zexion and Demyx?!" Marluxia snapped at one of the members, who gave him a pissed off look. Then he realized that it was Riku he had been speaking to. "Unfortunately they are on Axel's team. Oh, by the way, I guess Sora and I are too." He said as he placed hands into his jeans' pockets. The pink haired man's eyes widened in disbelief and he clenched his teeth in anger.

"So, you chose to defect against my team?" he hissed through his teeth and Riku let out a cold laugh. The man watched as the teen run fingers through his silver hair. He watched as the other whistled, and the brunet Air Rider appeared next to him.

"Oh yes, I have ever since I befriended Roxas. Sora? Do the honors?" the teen asked his Tuner. Lifting his head up, Marluxia was staring at the one eye that the pupil had a slit formed. He shivered as he saw that mouth curve in a malicious grin, baring canines at Marluxia. The pink haired man smirked as he beckoned for the brunet to come. "Well, come on brat." He said and Sora let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh how long I've waited for this!"

-linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

"So, exactly where are we going?" Roxas asked as it had been an hour since they escaped the castle. He was sitting snugly on Axel's lap, eyes fluttering as he was seriously drowsy. They were soaring in the clouds, heading for a destination he did not really know about.

"A friends, really." Ienzo replied as he and Axel turned the steering wheel slightly to the left, angling the airship to its side. Roxas gulped as he clung to the arm around his waist, and he could hear Axel chuckling at him from underneath his breath. The teen pouted. "What's so funny, Axel?" he demanded and Axel shrugged behind him.

"Nothing really. The so-called 'friend' is my twin brother Reno." The pyro chuckled as he rested his chin on the blonds' hair. Roxas frowned and he slightly remembered about his twin, Namine.

"What about Namine?" he asked softly, and Demyx snorted.

"That White Witch? She knew all along what was going on here. She pretended to be so innocent… Riku and I hated that." The mullet haired teen said as he stared at the radar, and he swore underneath his breath as he saw dozens of red dots coming for them.

"Dem?"

"Zexy! Fire at five 'o clock!" the mullet-haired teen responded and Zexion reacted quickly. Taking the controls, began to launch heavy ammo towards the direction that Demyx told him to fire. The sound was loud and harsh, as it grated inside of Roxas's ears.

"Axel, it hurts!" he cried as he closed his eyes shut and covered both of his ears. The sounds of heavy artillery filled the sky as explosions from enemy ships could be heard. The sound bore at his gut, sending shockwaves through his veins. It made Roxas want to throw up.

"Ienzo. I'll go take them on." Axel said but the boy shook his head. "There's no need." He calmly said as he pointed at the screen above them. In response, the red-headed man lifted his head up and he looked at the screen. In the skies with them were two familiar people that were attacking the ships with complete ease.

"Riku and Sora." Axel said in disbelief but he shook his head as he looked down at the teen in his lap. With a sigh, he tapped the boy on his temple gently, to get the boys attention.

"Roxy. You're gonna have to help out our friends." He said softly and the teen opened his eyes slowly. "W-Why?" he asked softly and the red-head sighed.

"Dem's monitoring our ship and the enemies, Zexion is shooting, and the kid and I are steering the ship." He explained to the blond teen and the boy let out a shudder. To be honest, the teen didn't want to go outside, it seemed too dangerous. He felt like he would get killed out there, but he blinked as Axel nuzzled his neck.

"You won't die. Now go, Keeper."  
At those words, he felt some surge of strength run inside of him. Determined, he slid off of Axel's lap and headed out to the hanger area, leaving the four in the cockpit. When he left, Axel swallowed the lump in his throat. If Axel had to be honest, he wouldn't have allowed him to go out there. He had no choice.

Looking at the screen, he watched as Roxas leapt out of the hanger entrance and joined in the fight with Sora and Riku.

-linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

Fear coursed through his body as the door to the hanger opened. Roxas didn't want to go out there and get himself killed. He didn't want to go and fight, as he would fail and get himself killed. He wasn't cut out for this!

…

"Why am I so weak?" he asked himself as he curled his hands into fists. He would recall the times where the others had to save him in the past, even Namine. This hurt his pride and ego as a growing teen. In his epiphany, he felt something form inside of his right hand. Looking down to his side, his eyes widened as a black weapon shaped like a key and a blade was inside of his grip.

"What… Is this?" he whispered but there were voices whispering inside of his head that weren't his own or the raven's. They seemed so dark and impassive, and they were commanding him to destroy those who are hurting them. Next thing he knew, he leapt out of the hanger, diving into the sky.

As he did, he used his Air Treks to soar through the skies, as he skated in the thin air, heading for the closet airship. So much determination clouded through his mind that he kept going and going.

_Eclipse… Keeper…_

As he soared, the sky around him began to change, as dark clouds surrounded his feet and the air suddenly got chillier. As he let out a breath, it formed as smoke and it drifted away from him. Roxas then smirked at the feeling coursing through his body. His normally innocent and gentle eyes turned sharper with realization and they grew cold and steely.

"I am… The Eclipse Road Keeper… And I will destroy you all." He grinned evilly as he soared through the skies with darkness flowing behind him. The darkness was overwhelming, that it brought out his potential.

Gripping the black keyblade in his hand –_Oblivion_- he dashed towards the airship, and clashed the blade against the hard metal. At first, it didn't do anything, until he kept striking at the same spot, until it broke in two, where he could see the electrical wiring.

"Perfect…"

With that, he twisted his body, and started to kick at the same spot repeatedly, causing incredible damage to the airship. Little did they know that the area that Roxas was striking at was the central gas tank. Take out the gas, the ship will fall.

"Roxas?!" Sora appeared behind him, after he had destroyed the own airship he had been attacking.

Roxas turned around and looked at the brunet with cold sapphire eyes.

"Go to Axel and the others. Now."

-linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

A/N: Short, I know, but whatever. It seems that Roxas finally went to what he used to be before he lost his home...

Oh, and I updated because of this video~

.com/watch?v=hijsYLtF2AQ&NR=1

MUWHAHAHAHAHA

Read and review?


	10. 10 Trust

Hello everyone. I wasn't really motivated to really type up anything because of school, but here is this chapter… I thank The Muse for giving me inspiration. Anyway, my body hurts and my hands are shaking. By the way, the song that inspired this chapter was all of these:

Hysteria – Muse

Holding On – Scary Kids Scaring Kids

I just wanna live – Good Charlotte

Otherside – Red Hot Chili Peppers

Bullet with Butterfly Wings – Smashing Pumpkins

Lollipop – Framing Hanly

Know Your Enemy – Green Day

Last Resort – Papa Roach

Salamander – Ellegarden

Autumn Soong – Ellegarden

Evolution – Korn

Youth of the Nation – P.O.D.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

-linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

Sora and Riku gave each other bewildered looks at the command that Roxas had given them. They were surprised, especially Riku. After looking out for the small teen, he had only known that the younger was far too gentle to give such a demand… Now that has changed. Riku could see it in the teens sapphire blue irises as he gave them a look of determination. However Sora gave his cousin a distracted look, "Why? We came here to help you." The brunet said a bit dumbfounded as he waved his hands in the air. The blond teen gave them a hard look, but said nothing as his attention was focused on the other oncoming airships. Crap.

"You know what; I think we should just get in our own airship and escape. How's that sound?" Riku suddenly suggested and Sora nodded, even a bit reluctantly. The brunet didn't want to leave just yet as he wanted to shed some needed blood. On the other hand, he agreed to Riku and he grabbed Roxas by his arm and dragged him as he soared after Riku towards their own airship. Roxas began to protest but he then noticed that they were completely outnumbered. Since the occupants and pilots in the airship needed to do their own thing, the three of them were helplessly outnumbered.

"Crap!" he groaned in frustration as he yanked his arm out of his 'cousins' hold and he followed after them, doing flips in order to get away faster. His sapphire eyes were glued on the airship that belonged to them, as he suddenly had the longing to go back onto Axel's lap. Not knowing the reason why, he just wanted to. This caused him to zip past Riku and Sora. "What's got you in a rush?!" Riku exclaimed but he went faster as he grabbed Sora by his left hand and tugged him behind him. The brunet let out a yelp of surprise, but he cried out as bullets whizzed past them. Roxas noticed this too.

"The hell?!" he shouted as he reached the hanger of their airship, and he zipped inside. Following him were Riku and Sora and the hanger began to shut close. Making their way towards the cockpit area, Roxas could feel that the ship was moving away from their pursuers.

"Get us to Midgar now!" Riku ordered as he came in with Roxas, as Sora was in tow with him. Ienzo and Axel looked up to see the three come in. Zexion gave them a small wave from his area, still shooting at the pursuers that were slowly becoming dots in the scene. Demyx gave them a goofy grin before monitoring the screen again. Roxas watched as his weapon vanished into thin air and he stared at his hand in shock. The blond hadn't completely registered what the weapon was, but he was sort of creeped out by it. "Roxas?"at the sound of the red-heads voice he snapped out of his thoughts. Lifting his head up, he gave the man a weak smile and waved sheepishly at him.

"I'm going to bed." He said softly as he turned and dashed out of the cockpit area to the dormitory area. Ienzo blinked for a minute before he shrugged as he concluded that he was just a child and didn't understand love; thus he had gone back to piloting the airship. Axel was a bit hurt by the teen's reaction but shrugged it off as nothing, and did the same as Ienzo. Demyx and Zexion exchanged swift glances before looking at Riku and Sora.

"It's nice to know that you decided to join us, you two." Zexion said calmly and Riku scowled. Sora let out a sheepish laugh as he took off his eye patch, revealing a normal blue colored eye, as the other was a slit. "Yeah, we kinda didn't like what Marluxia had planned out for Roxas." He admitted, and Axel heard this.

"Planned what?" he sharply said and Sora jumped a bit as he turned his head to the direction of the taller man. He gulped nervously and looked at Riku for help. The silver haired teen shook his head, and told he was on his own. Leaving it at that, he turned and left his Tuner and the others as he went to where Roxas was headed. Sora sighed and he looked at Axel, who was glaring at him expectantly.

Axel and Marluxia were enemies as well.

"Well, this is what he wanted…"

-linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

Roxas sighed as he pushed the door open to the dormitory area, and looked at the dozens of beds that were empty, but each of them probably belonged to someone. Yawning, he realized he was extremely exhausted. This meant he had to rest.

Skating towards the closet bed that was next to him, he then slipped off his Air Treks and climbed into the comfortable bed. He bit his lip when he remembered the hurt look on Axel's face when he didn't want to come over to him…

"Am I that selfish?" he wondered, yet he didn't think he was. Honestly, the blond didn't know why he was thinking like this… He didn't want to get too close to the red haired man. For some reason, his heart began to squeeze inside of his chest. With a sigh, he ran fingers through his spiky blond hair and fell back onto the mattress, closing his eyes. With a sigh, he began to massage his temples, groaning in the process. He felt so… Defeated. Like he didn't have a purpose. He felt no hope. No right. No wrong. No fate. No past. No future.

Why did he feel this way?

_Just let it slide, wasting time. Just let it slide, wasting life. Just make it loud in your room, just make it loud in your room; no one cares._

The door opened and he could vaguely see Riku in a side glance and he wondered why the other was coming in. By the feeling of it, he didn't want to see the silver haired teen as well. Roxas didn't want to. Frustrated, he grabbed the pillow that his head was laying on, and he placed it over his face, hoping to suffocate.

That didn't work.

_I need more time… Somehow I'll make it through. I just need more time…!_

The pillow was lifted off of his face, and he was peering into the aquamarine eyes of Riku himself. Roxas scowled at him, rolling over on his side.

"Go away." He said and he closed his eyes again, hoping the other would go away and leave him alone. This didn't work as well, either.

"You know, you can at least talk to me, Roxas." Riku said as he felt the other's weight on the bed. The blond scowled as he opened his eyes to glare at the older.

"Fuck off, Riku. You lied to me. Namine did as well; hell she isn't even a sister to me anymore. Demyx and Zexion did. I can't trust any of you." He spat out, and the older teens face softened to a look of complete surprise. The blond across from him kicked at him, hitting him slightly in the arm, making him jump off the bed.

"Roxas, listen to me –"

"Fuck to **that**, Riku."

A growl escaped his throat, but before he could do anything, Sora came inside with a very angry looking Axel. Roxas didn't notice, nor did he care. The blond was trying to tune them out from everything, his eyes squeezed shut.

"You stupid _**brat**_!" harsh words and a hand grabbed at his throat, and Roxas opened his eyes wide as he was being picked up off the bed. He saw Axel's face in his vision, as Riku and Sora stayed a good distance away, unless they were getting hurt.

_There is no hope… No past. No future._

Roxas growled back at Axel, clawing at the eldest's arm, as he desperately chocked to breathe. However, Axel did not loosen his hold.

_Why did the good deserve to die?_

_Did I deserve much better?_

Eyes fluttered closed as he was losing oxygen for his lungs, and he could hear Axel's angry words.

_Maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged, maybe he forgot who he was. Maybe this kid just wanted to be loved._

"You fucking prick, how dare you say you don't trust any of us! We risk our fucking backs for you!"

_She found love in the wrong places, it was the same but with just different faces… Too bad her daddy left her, he could have told her she deserved much better._

"And you treat us like **FUCKING CRAP** and we didn't have to **DO THIS FOR YOU!**"

His breathing slowed, but he didn't feel the grip loosen on his throat.

_I'm tired of all lies…_

_This is how the story goes, will it ever make sense? Somebody's gotta know._

"Axel, give him some air!" came Sora's voice as he could feel his body being jerked around. He didn't know who or what grabbed him from Axel's hold, but he had passed out from lack of oxygen to understand anything.

"Come on, we're at Mdigar! We have to see Reno, Axel!" came Sora's pleading voice.

"Fuck off!" roared the all too familiar voice of the red-head.

As his senses came to total blackness, he was out when they reached the destination they were heading to.

_Youth of the Nation…_

_We are…_

-linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee! Linebreakwhee!-

A/N: Well then… That was short… But it got something moving. Next chapter is when they finally make it to Midgar! Um, when will I update next…? I don't know. Whenever I listen to my music, so I can get the inspiration. Plus Christmas is next week… Blergh! Anyway, Axel was fucking pissed all right. If you couldn't tell, he had been eavesdropping on Riku and Roxas. Who was driving the airship with Ienzo? Zexion of course. Lawls.

Read and review!


	11. 11 Burn

Here comes the next chapter! Whoo! I was actually inspired to type this, due the song 'Evolution' by Korn. Yeah, i know, depressing song, but whatever. Consider this your early Christmas Present since I doubt I will be on during that time! Anyway! Since no one reviewed for the last chapter... I'm sad.. T__T You make Roxas-chan sad... So very sad...

This chapter contains Axel-centric...

-linebreakwhee! linebreakwhee! linebreakwhee! linebreakwhee!-

Ienzo sighed as he and the others exited the airship once they had landed in Midgar. Even though the area looked very worn down, there appeared to seem some human life occupying it. There were even small children living out in the streets, stealing in order to survive. He even thought that this place needed a tune-up, but they didn't have the money in order to do so.

"This place is dull as ever." Zexion commented as he joined in with Ienzo as he carried Roxas. If it hadn't been Axel's overreaction towards earlier events, he wouldn't have carried him otherwise. Beside him, Demyx was thinking the same thing, as he looked behind him to stare at the silent yet fuming red-head who reluctantly joined their group. Riku coughed as he finally joined them, rubbing at his eyes as Sora was bouncing behind him, clearly excited to be away from Radiant Garden.

"Yep! Now, we have to go find Reno and Rude." Demyx clapped his hands together and the others gave him a strange look, Axel excluded.

"What?!" he cried but Riku sighed as he took out a silver cellphone and flipped it open, pressing a number on speed dial. Shrugging, Zexion looked down at Roxas's face, studying every curve and detail that made Roxas, Roxas. "What's up, Zeku?" Demyx poked the male's cheek slightly, and he then looked down at Roxas's face as well. Unlike Zexion, who was quiet about the things he did, he began to make noises.

"Omg, Roxy is such a cuuutie! No wonder why I decided to be his friend!" he cried happily, finally realizing why Roxas was so important to him. Sure he had watched the boy along with Riku and Namine; but he had never noticed how cute and adorable the boy was. He regretted it for realizing it now. Roxas was such an adorable teen.

Axel was watching angrilly from behind them, but was too stubborn to say anything since he was still pissed off at the moment.

"Okay, lets go to Seventh Heaven." Riku said but Sora gave him an odd look. "Um, Riku? Isn't Seventh Heaven in Edge?" he asked, a bit unsure and the silveret did a facepalm. "I forgot." he mumbled and Ienzo sighed as he looked around him.

"Well, this won't do. Not at all." he mumbled and the others gave him a confused look.

The small boy didn't respond as he pointed a finger up at the darkening clouds and they all shuddered. Suddenly, the concious ones knew that they were being watched from the shadows.

Riku decided to speak up.

"Vincent lives here too, remember? With Reeve and all." he pointed out and Ienzo nodded.

"Exactly. I'm thinking Vincent will lend a hand, or two if he wanted to." he pointed at Riku's cellphone, as if telling him to call the raven haired man. The silveret did so.

"Um, we're gonna need to hurry. I don't know when he will wake up." Demyx said as he pointed at the sleeping blond teen. Axel snorted.

"Whatever. I'm going to spend time out in the wastelands." he mumbled as he went past them, leaping into the air and vanishing in a vortex of fire.

Zexion rolled his eyes, "The brat." he muttered and he noticed that Riku was giving them a smirk as he flipped his cellphone shut.

"Vincent decided to let us stay in the apartment with him... Turns out he had it renovated just in time." he snorted and Sora grinned as he skated around him in excitement. "We need to get Roxy in bed, pronto!" he said, and everyone else (besides Zexion) did a facepalm. The brunet pouted.

"What?"

"It sounded wrong, you know." Ienzo waved his hand dimissively as he began to head for Vincent's house. Riku and the others followed after the small boy.

"I wonder if Shinra is up to anything. The Underground as well." Zexion commented, as he spoke about the two Air Gears teams that were very violent. In the past, they had tried to take over by doing harm on citizens, yet they managed to stop them for a little while.

Demyx gasped and covered his mouth slightly.

"Have they been up to anything since me and Riku were watching little Roxy?" he asked but Ienzo shook his head.

"No."

----

Axel was fustrated.

Ever since he eavesdropped on Roxas earlier, he still hasn't calmed down.

Just those three words...

_' Don't trust you!'_

They got to him so badly.

Axel stopped skating as he reached the outskirts of the wastelands, and he grasped at his chest. His fingers were trembling, he noticed. They were trembling so badly, that he wished he could stop them. But he couldn't. They refused to do so.

Why, just why did it affect him so much?

He was merely Roxas's Tuner, and he was supposed to have a connection to the blond teen. Yet he was feeling these strange.... Emotions whenever he was close to Roxas. Their first encounter didn't mean anything, as he got to see who he was. Second encounter inside of the castle meant so much to him. He had shown Roxas a bit of his caring side in that room.

Emerald green eyes closed tightly, as he bit his bottom lip. Goodness gracious, he was sounding like a damned girl!

With a shaky sigh, he opened his eyes and shoved his hands into his jean's pockets. Taking in his surroundings once more, he realized that this place was so desolate... A nightmare from his dreams. It had first occured in the realm of darkness when he had became the Flame Road Keeper. Axel had been ten at the time, and it surprised him on how he lasted.

"Heh... But I was a zombie. I had nothing to really live for, huh?" he muttered sadly as his gaze was directed to the dry and cracked earth. It hurt him with every ounce of his being that he would feel this way towards Roxas.

_Was it love?_

The male looked up at the sound of motorcycles and he turned his head to the left; where the loud rumbling sound was being heard from. Eyes narrowed as he counted three of them and he sighed softly. He wasn't one to make a friendly conversation, but he was sure he was going to be encountered with confrontation.

_'Fools from Shrina.'_

Axel rolled his eyes. Even though Shrina was an Air Gear team/organization, not many of them had Air Treks. The lower-ranked members had motorcycles instead.

"I can go in for a fight. I'm bored as hell." he sighed dramatically as he cracked his shoulders, and grinned at the three coming towards him. Inside of his body, bloodlust was coursing through his viens, wanting to shed some blood.

Disappearing from his spot, he reappeared in the air as afterimages flew behind him, as he twirled into the air. His wheels became sharp-edged and dangerous, like when he had fought Riku.

The three on the motorcycle looked up at him from behind their helmets, and they revved up their rides, and each pressed a red button on the left side of their motorcycle. Axel watched with a smirk as bullets came out swiftly from the muzzles of the motorcycles.

"You kidding me?" he was vaguely disappointed, but he decided to take them on anyway. With a grunt, he began to dodge each bullet perfectly with magnificent grace; his afterimages still displaying. This enraged the three, but they continued to try and attack him, as they suddenly leapt over a small cliff that they were going over on.

"Burn, baby burn...." he grinned as he swung his arms out, flames rushing out from his open hands. Even though Air Trekers thought their little elements were just tricks, there were no tricks about this. None at all. As he landed on the wastelanded ground, he listened as they ebgan to shriek in horror and terror as their body began to burn. Yes, as he watched their skins melt into their suits, that malice came back. An even wider grin curved onto his lips as he leaned forward, laughter exiting his mouth. Perfect, just perfect...

That's when everything went to black.

-linebreakwhee! linebreakwhee! linebreakwhee! linebreakwhee!-

A/N: Yuh... I suck at cliffhangers xD


	12. 12 The One?

"...."

"...."

Eyes stared at the man that welcomed them, which happened to be that he was very pale, with crimson colored eyes and raven black hair. He wore all black, along with the long red cape that was around his neck. He gave off an intimidating presence to them... But that didn't matter. Not at all.

"Vincent." Zexion greeted as he shifted position as he tried to remain comfortable holding a knocked out Roxas. Demyx grinned as he moved from behind Zexion and glomped the black haired man, who blinked his eyes in surprise. Even though everyone wished they could sweatdrop, it was a fact that Vincent and Demyx had a close relationship. But as what though?

"Dad!" Demyx happily cried and the others remained quiet. Even though they werent related by blood, there was a time where Vincent Valentine; ex Air Treker, had found Demyx in one of the Gear Wars. If he hadn't saved him in time, the mullet haired boy would ahve died from the wounds he had gotten while being caught in the middle of it all. There, they had a developing relationship as father and son.

"Hello there." Vincent replied as he gave the boy an awkward hug back, since he didn't like showing affection in front of other people. He had a reputation to uphold that he had liked to keep.

Demyx pulled away and Riku cleared his throat, in hopes to gain the elders attention.

"Vincent, we have the Keeper." he jerked his thumb at the knocked out blonde in Zexion's arms. The pale man peered over Riku and looked at the blonde boy. He didn't see anything special about him, but he sighed anyway. With a nod, he turned and beckoned them to follow him in as he walked into the entrance of his apartment. It wasn't much since he lived in Midgar, but it was enough for all of them.

"You can sleep in the living room. There is more space in there than the rooms." the elder man said as he headed up the stairs to his own room. Once that was said and done, the group began to scatter and do what they wanted to do.

Zexion rested Roxas on the large black sofa as Demyx gathered blankets from on of Vincents closet. Riku and Sora went to the kitchen to make some foods for the group. They were actually very hungry.

"Wonder when Axel's gonna be back." Sora commented as he took out a box of eggs from the fridge as Riku took out some bowls. Even if Vincent seemed gloomy enough, the man did like to eat healthy. As though as it didn't appear like that, they knew that Vincent was a nice guy deep down inside.

Vincent used to be the old Darkness Road Keeper.

"Who knows. That idiot will cool off eventually." replied Riku as he took some eggs from the carton once the brunet set the carton on the counter. Sora gave him an odd look but said nothing. What could he say? Axel was indeed a hothead... But it seemed that he cared for Roxas more than a Tuner. However it was known that seven out of ten chances that the Tuner and Treker would fall in love with each other.

"What are you making, Riku?" the brunet asked in interest as he propped his elbows on the counter.

"Cake."

-linebreakwhee!- -linebreakwhee!- -linebreakwhee!- -linebreakwhee!- -linebreakwhee!-

Axel didn't go to Vincents apartment right away once he got the text message that they were there. He decided to pay a visit to his brother before returning to the others, and he needed to let out some steam before he went to see the blonde angel again. He had to compose himself for what he did earlier events...

"I need to get a life..." he murmured sadly as he skated over to a large building, where his brother would be working in. He didn't care that most of the citizens were giving him, which were mostly hostile. Most people did not approve of the Air Trekers because they could touch the skies, defying nature of all humans. They also hated them because of the wars that would break out. Normal citizens just simply hated it.

"Axel?" a deep voice said from behind him and he turned around to see a slightly dark-skinned bald man wearing a black suit. He had dark sunglasses on (even if it was dark!) and Axel narrowed his eyes. "Rude? Where's my brother?" he asked, noticing that the bald-headed man wasn't with his red-headed partner. The man shook his head. "You came here just in time. Lets go." he ordered as he walked past the red-head and the younger man sighed as he followed the other. Rude and Reno were not part of this war, they just work behind the scenes to make sure that none of the underground enemies were to do anything. And to protect Rufus.

"I need to make this fast, because we think we found the One." Axel told Rude as they headed closer to the tall building. Rude didn't do anything but keep walking as he heard this.

"I hope you're right. This war has got to stop." he finally said.

-linebreakwhee!- -linebreakwhee!- -linebreakwhee!- -linebreakwhee!-

Roxas woke up once he felt a cold hand on his forehead, and he stared up into the face of a strange man he had never seen before. With a gasp, he reacted far too quickly, and he rolled off the sofa and onto the cold wooden floors. He whimpered as he did, and he could hear the man back away from him. Smart man.

"W-Where am I?" he asked weakly as he managed to get on his knees, wincing as he realized that his right hand got bruised badly as he had used it to hit the floor first.

"You're in my home... And I want to talk to you." the voice said and the blonde flinched at the tone. He didn't like how the mans voice was, being so cold and uncaring. He looked up and blinked as he took in the figure of the man all in black and red. He was like the Grim Reaper that wanted to take in his soul. He hoped that wasn't the case.

"Who are you...?" he asked cautiously, his voice slightly trembling as he sat on the floor, big blue eyes staring at him.

"My name is Vincent Valentine." the older man replied as he stared down at Roxas with intimidating eyes.

-linebreakwhee!- -linebreakwhee!- -linebreakwhee!- -linebreakwhee!-

AN: Another short chapter... I'M SORRY! Its just harder since school is going into its final exams. I promise to update as much as I can, but the chapters will be shorter. I APOLOGIZE!

And thanks to those who reviewed3


End file.
